is it just me?
by vanna6yaoiheaven
Summary: Sasunaru. so yeah, Naruto in his collage years new apartment and all. The thing about Naruto though is that he can sense the spirits of those who were not meant to die. He now lives with one who comes back to life flesh and blood when near him, who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**; yup, me with my first fanfic. I've done thousands before this one, trust me, I have about 30 alone on the main comp and about 40 on my lap top, but this is my first one on the net, and on this awsome site!

**Disclaimer**; Oh... Naruto... nor any of the other Naruto characters... belong to me ¬¬'. These prescious and mind blowing characters belong soley to Kishimoto Masashi! one of the worlds ruling manga artists !

**Warning**; erm, this is A yaoi, so, some OOC might be coming up later in the chapters, shounin Aye blah blah blah... i don't think I even spelt that right o0'...

ENJOY!

* * *

"Here are you keys... I hope you enjoy this place as much as I did..."

The old, bald man handed Naruto his keys, well, more or less dumped them in his hand, almost regretting it. Naruto had his other hand in his pocket as he juggled the keys he just got;

"Yeah... so do I..."

The man gave one good look around the overly spacious apartment, he was trying to smile but when he did, it was almost very sad. He turned back to Naruto, and shook his hand very shakily;

"Thanks son..."

Naruto wasn't his son; it was just some thing he said. He put on his hat, waddled out into the corridor and pulled at his luggage handle, taking one last glance back at Naruto, his smile turned his lips into a thin line and he began to walk off.

Naruto paused, but brought up the courage to ask;

"Hey old man... why are you leaving this place any way...?"

The man stopped down the hall, but didn't turn around as he said;

"Oh, my niece and nephew have me a nice room in a retirement's home..."

Naruto, feeling odd about this sudden leave, ran after him and took the luggage handle;

"Here, I'll take that for you..." The man smiled thankfully at the blonde;

"Ah, thank you Naruto..."

As Naruto piled the old man's belongings into the trunk of his cab, and stood straight, smiling and clapping his hands together to get rid of any excess muck; "There we go..." The old man couldn't help but smile; That Naruto... always happy with just the simplest of completed tasks...

Naruto then turned around and held out his hand; "Well, I guess this is good bye grandpa..."

He wasn't Narutos grandpa either; they were just names for each other. The older man nodded and shook his hand;

"Thank you Naruto... enjoy the place..."

The cab was off in the distance with Naruto looking after it;

Odd... why was the old man acting so... sad? He shrugged it off and made his way in side the building, his apartment was on the top floor.

* * *

He stood with his hands on his waist in side his new place, he liked it like this, but he had to move some of his own furniture in some time. He clapped his hands together suddenly in front of him and said loudly to him self;

"Alright! Let's move some stuff in!" He walked over to the door and opened it; taking out his mobile he flipped it open and leaned against the open door way;

"Hey Shikamaru, say, wanna' come over and help me move in some stuff...? Nah, I just got a new pad, sure, bring every one then maybe we could go out for a burger after wards yeah? Yeah, sure, okay, that's great! See you then buddy..."

He smiled and took a nice deep breath in, letting it out loudly and slowly. Just then, he tilted his head, and looked over his shoulder into the apartment;

"Hnn, strange..."

He turned fully to the open space;

"I could have sworn... nah... I'm loosing my Bento..." He shrugged, and then took his keys out again, tossing them up into the air now and again;

"It was awful nice of the old geezer to..."

His keys got flung into the hall whilst they were in mid air;

"HEY!" He dove after them, just barely keeping on his feet then heard the door slam behind him. He turned back around, his door had shut on his ass, and his keys were thrown into the hall whilst they were in mid air? Okay, Maybe Naruto didn't see nothing, he suddenly gripped his head with both hands and squeaked;

"Oh shit! It's happening again!"

With that, he sped down the hall as straight as a stick;

"M- Maybe I'll just... wait down stairs for the guys..."  
When he reached the end of the hall he broke into a run and almost flew down the stairs he was taking the steps so fast and like hell he was going to take the elevator, not when he could get stuck in it and be a sitting duck.

* * *

He was leaning against the wall out side the building blocks waiting just like he had planned, one of his hands in his pockets and the other one drumming his leg now and again in a beat. He was tapping his foot off the ground as well, looking from left to right and over the heads of passers by. Suddenly, he got what felt like a bolt of wind travel right up his insides through his stomach to his chest, and he had the sudden urge to move, and so, he did.

Not a second later a plant pot with nothing but soil in it smashed to the ground, right where Naruto was standing too. He swore and jumped up about seven feet to avoid any rick- shay from smashing into his shins;

"HOLY SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

Some people had yelped at the sudden smash and started to stare.

Naruto decided to wait in the door way... that... might be a bit safer for him. As he stood leaning against the door frame going right back to the tune in his head, there was a screeching of wheels and loud music could be heard from down the road to his left. His head turned and a smile made its way onto his face, a nice, bright one. Some woman passing by blushed and tried to avoid his face. Naruto, when he smiled, was just a bundle of hot and dazzle a real sight for sore eyes.

A Jaguar Saloon XJS came to a stop just to the left of the door and Naruto, full blown grin on his face now, walked over to it as the door opened. A loud, brunette boy Narutos age jumped out of the car, small red triangular marks on his cheeks, one on each. Naruto grinned and smacked hands with him;

"Kiba ma' man..."

Kiba grinned back and gave a chuckle as he spoke to begin with;

"Heeeeey Naruto, haven't seen you in two days, where the fuck have you been man?!" He pulled Naruto into a bear hug and Naruto could do nothing but try to breathe and smile. He patted him on the back; "Yeah Kiba... good to see you too man..."

Next out of the car was lazy ass him self in all his glory, so Naruto jumped him, glomping him to be exact;

"Yo Shika, ma' other man...!"

Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh and tried to pry the bouncy, fun loving blonde from his torso;

"Yeah, hi Naruto..." Naruto grinned at him, beaming his dazzle all over him getting it right into his eyes; he looked so god damn innocent. Shikamaru finally gave in and gave him a one arm hug;

"Fine, Heya' Naruto how've you been...?"

To any one else it might have seemed Shikamaru truly didn't care, but that wasn't the case. He gave a short smile and Naruto tackled him again;

"YAY...!" Some times Naruto just couldn't help him self, he had such great friends, he just wanted to glomp 'em all.

Out of the car next was the man eater present in flesh and blood; "Choji...! I would have never thought they woulda' taken you!" He slid over the bonnet and rammed straight into a hug with him, Kiba pulled at his hair but stayed silent at the fact his friend could have scratched his beloved car;

"I've missed you guys so much!" Choji, who was munching on some crisps, muffled; "Hey man, you've only been gone... what... three days?" Naruto looked up at Choji's face, his eyes filling with water so childishly and his voice going all odd and crying like;

"B- But I missed you guys so much..." Choji paused for a moment, really thinking that if he did nothing Naruto would cry, and so, patted his head before rubbing it;

"There- there Naruto... we missed you too... Gaara actually spoke about you the most..." Naruto gasped and looked around like an excited puppy;

"Ah, Gaara, where, is he here...?"

Out of the other side, a red head appeared above the roof of the car;

"I would say I missed you too but that would be a lie..." Gaara, stoic in all his red head mysterious beauty, was clearly visible and noticeable among all of his brunette friends. Naruto yelped before diving over the roof of the car;

"GAARA...!" He had flung him self over the roof of the Jag and wrapped his arms around his emotion passive red head friends' neck. Kiba silently screaming and pleading to the gods that Naruto didn't scratch his car. Naruto rubbed his cheek against Gaara's head;

"Hey Gaara...!" Gaara stayed put, his arms folded as usual, his face impassive as usual, his death aura hanging over his head constantly... as usual. Naruto didn't always see why every body else was so scared of him though, sure, he would feel cold chills emitting from Gaara's form, but he paid no mind, not after he thought that it had gone away.

* * *

He opened up his apartment door for Shikamaru and Choji to carry his couch in;

"Yeah...- yeah alright- alright and... you're in... Now just... put it over there... some where..." He was pointing to every corner of his living room, Shikamaru and Choji following his finger until Shikamaru sighed, stopped in the middle and asked;

"Where do you want us to put the fucking couch Naruto...?" His voice was dry and had no humour in it, though Choji must have found some in his words because he was beginning to snigger.

While Naruto thought, Shikamaru blew some rouge hair out of his face, and Naruto finally came to a conclusion;  
"Ah, just dump it there... guys, I'll move it later." They dumped it loudly on the floor then went past Naruto;

"Hey man we're going back down to help Kiba with the chair..." They shuffled out of the door and down the hall, leaving Naruto looking at his couch in thought of where to put it;

"Now how will I have you...?" He walked over to it, and pushed it out of the centre and out of view of the door to the left.

"Nah...- Nah it won't do here..." Naruto could then be seen from the door way shoving it over to the right hand side of the room, where there was a muffled curse and some more floor scraping as he moved to shove it under the window.

Kiba came up and knocked on the open door;

"Hey Nar..."

It slammed in his face and so Kiba just stood there with his hand up in knocking position. "Fuuuuck... what was that...?" His swear word dragged on for a while, until he heard a curse, the running of feet and the door opened to reveal Naruto's head sticking out, he looked pretty exhausted.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that man, the door seems to have a habit of slamming on people..."

Naruto frowned at the door and then opened it up all the way, putting a shoe near the frame. Kiba looked at the shoe for a few moments and looked at Naruto who was walking back to his couch, still in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, yeah, it's to stop it from closing fully... it if slams again..."

Kiba raised an eye brow and said slowly;

"Riiiiight..." Naruto stood in front of the couch with his hands on his hips and half of his mind on his words as he asked in a muttering tone; "So, um, where is Gaara and that...?" Kiba rubbed the back of his head before saying; "Yeah, Gaara is refusing to come near this floor... he says some thing about death, he's really starting to freak me out with all this shit..."

Naruto paused, bent over and hands on the couch arm to push when he looked over his shoulder; "Say what, death?" Kiba nodded and flipped a piece of stray paper over with his shoe; "Fuck yeah, and no he's going on about you should get this place exorcised and stuff... what the fuck does that mean any way? Get the apartment a date or some thing?!"

Kiba was dumbly referring to how he didn't know what exorcising Naruto's apartment meant, poor Kiba, and he's in collage too.

Naruto suddenly paled, causing Kiba to furrow his brow;

"Hey man... you okay... wait, don't tell me you actually believe Gaara...?" He began to chuckle and look back down at his shoes again, only to have his laughing slow down. That piece of paper... he just flipped it over so that the torn picture was facing the floor. He flipped it back over again, seeing the print on the other side before looking back at Naruto.

"Listen dude, you wanna'... come help me and the guys get the rest of your stuff up here?"

Naruto thought about that, he really didn't want to be in here much longer, who knew what this spirit or soul was capable of? Well, so far, he'd seen it could slam doors, and he was hoping that was all it was capable of. He shook his head and stood up. "Nah', I'll stay here, that door might slam again..."

He hinted towards the door with his head as he had put his hands into his pockets again. Kiba shrugged;

"Well, the shoe is there to stop that from happening right...?" He chuckled and nudged the shoe with his foot like it was dead sea- weed or some thing. He whined slightly to stop him self from chuckling, and looked back up at Naruto as he walked back wards out of the door;

"Ah- heh- heh... well, okay then, we is bringing up the bed frames next..." Kiba clapped his hands together, deliberately using his bad grammar as a sort of bad- boy front, yet he couldn't help but notice though, that that piece of damn paper had flipped over again!

Naruto gave a short laugh and smile him self and nodded Kiba off; "Alright..." With that Kiba nodded back to Naruto and turned around to walk forwards.

The door swung suddenly and the force of it sent the shoe flying before it bounced back, and since the shoe was out of the way, the door slammed shut, causing a loud and horrible BANG as it did so.

Kiba jumped a mile and spun around in a ready stance, feeling like he was about to be charged, his hands in his pockets though as they didn't react fast enough. The hall was freakishly dark other than the smallish window at the end, emitting some form of light onto the hall floor boards under it, but that was about it. Almost as soon as the door slammed and Kiba had spun around, there was a loud; "Damn it..." from Naruto's pad, the light stepping of feet, and the door opening again to reveal a sheepishly grinning blonde head.

"Heh... Sorry man..."

Kiba nodded slowly; "Y'know what... Ima'... just go, and help the guys..." He turned around; taking a few slow steps at first then he shook his head and continued walking at a reasonable pace.

Naruto continued to grin after Kiba's form, even long after he had gone out of sight, before stopping and standing straight. He turned to his apartment and looked around like he had done earlier and then muttered to him self; "Alright... let's see how this plays out shall we...?" He clapped his hands together and then rubbed them; "Let's get moving this couch then!"

He snuck over to his couch like it was facing the other way with some body on it and he was going to pounce them, he was sniggering as well, which just made him sound funny. He placed both of his hands on the couch and pushed out his chest; "Ima' put you in yo' place foo'!" With that, he pushed it right back against the wall, stopped and looked at it, then around the small square that was his living room area.

"No, I know!"

He had finally made up his mind, as he shoved it to the middle, turned it to it was facing the right hand wall and stood straight smiling at his little work; "There we go, nice and put. Now... where am I gonna' put my rug...?" He looked around his pad, and smiled. He had always had a lot of rugs, mainly because they were all old family rugs.

He never knew any of his family, other than his grandmother Tsunade and Grandpa Juriya, but they were always else where, Tsunade always following Juriya all over the country to keep her brother out of trouble.

Now that Naruto thought about it, he really did have a lot of rugs; maybe this apartment wouldn't have enough floor space for them all. He only ever used about four in his old place, since that was so small; he had the rest all away in boxes.

Half of those rugs hadn't seen daylight in years; maybe Naruto would take pity on them and put them all out. He would, of course, place the less desired rugs else where, since he did have a few rugs he didn't exactly like the look of.

There were loud shuffling feet from down the hall and a struggled voice called out; "Hey Naruto... help...!" Naruto wandered to the door and looked down the hall, only to see Kiba and Shikamaru trying to haul the WHOLE bed frame up the stairs and along the hall. Naruto fretted before running to help them; "Kiba, I thought you meant you were taking it up in pieces!"

Kiba struggled to say; "What...? No, I said we were taking up the bed frames next... or some thing..." Naruto was now right beside Kiba and helping lift it properly; "Yeah...? Well... any normal... man would... take the bed apart before they... tried carrying it up the stairs!" Shikamaru was pulling it through the door.

"Guys, try paying more attention... to the problem at hand, yeah?!"

Naruto slumped on the floor and sighed, only to get kicked over by Kiba who sat above him on the end of the bed. Naruto sat back up; "Hoi!" Kiba sniggered and patted him on the head.

"Sorry man..." Kiba gave a grin, but Naruto simply huffed and turned away from him. Shikamaru came to the bedroom door and smirked, leaning on the door frame; "Would you two stop playing on the bed and get some more stuff..."

Kiba smiled and bounced off of the bed, he liked being help full, especially if it meant a party or some thing after wards. Naruto simply groaned and fell over on his side, his legs still crossed; "I don't wanna'..."

Shikamaru gave a sigh before walking into the room with his hands just barely in his pockets.

"C'mon Naruto... it's your stuff we're moving in..."

Naruto let out a loud forced groan and let his head fall back as Shikamaru pulled, well, tried to pull him up. Naruto slumped, leaving Shikamaru to drag his small yet heavy form along the ground; "Geez Naruto... you need to lay off the instant Ramen man...!" Naruto huffed and mumbled, his arms being pulled by both Shikamaru and Kiba now; "Oooooh I'm not fat so shut it Shika..."

Shikamaru dumped him at the door and placed his hands on his hips; "Geez Naruto... get up already before I break my back..."

Naruto lay slumped in a heap on the floor, and the heap merely emitted a groan before getting up. Kiba giggled at Naruto's loose and mangled looking form push its self off of the floor.

* * *

As Naruto carried a box of rugs up the steps, he was thinking about a lot of different things, they all seemed to just run together into one thought in the end, the old man; How come he seemed so sad...? Sure this place is nice but... well, maybe he lived here for a while and had a lot of good memories...

Naruto shook his head; "Pfft, yeah, every body has to have some form of good memory right... but... he never seemed alone. When I came round some times, sure, he was always happy to see me, and a bit sad when I left yet he seemed like he always had some body else there. I guess I never stayed long enough to find out...

It was true, Naruto only ever went there to deliver some things or what ever, the most he ever did was stand in the door way, maybe once or twice in his kitchen or lounge. He had only actually ever spent a maximum of five... maybe six minutes there? Yeah, about, and sure, he got cold chills every now and then as well, but since the old man never seemed to think any thing of it, he didn't either.

Now he was walking along the corridor to his pad, the floor boards beneath his feet creaking some times, about three of them made a sound the entire time, the rest of the time it was just the sound of his loan shoes clomping along the corridor.

He reached his door, and forced his way inside, thinking that if he didn't push the door hard enough, it might just stay closed, and he didn't lock it on his way out.

As he entered, he peered down into the box and smiled; "Heh, I finally get to use some of you guys..." As he peered back up, his smile fell right off of his face like a stone in water. His couch, it was his couch, it was facing him... again... in the middle of the floor... where it had started off. Naruto had dropped the box, and a cloud of dust arose, but he paid no mind, instead he simply gocked at his couch. His mouth slowly made its way into the shakiest smile ever that was more or less a terrified curve in his lips as he bent down side ways to pick up the box, eyes still on the couch.

"Heh...- heh- heh... yeah, um... I was thinking about putting a rug under the couch any way... saved me moving it my self I see..." His voice was just as shaky as his smile as he made his way over to his couch. He was talking to no one... no one at all, the rest of the guys were down six stories unpacking his lamp or some thing. Naruto walked right up to his couch and stared at it, his mouth slightly open in his freaked out smile. Just standing there staring at the couch facing him seemed to make his heart beat slow down, stopped it from racing and breaking his ribs, he didn't know why though. He was getting warm vibes from his couch, mainly because it was the only thing he knew in this big empty space other than his bed in another room and the box under his left arm being supported by his right hand.

Very randomly, he let out a chuckle that could have broken into many little pieces it was so shaky and freaked out, he placed the box down on the floor in front of the couch to his left.

He stared at the couch... then muttered; "Great... another freaky spirit thing... and I thought I was off the hook..."

But who are you...?

...


	2. Sasuke Teme

He felt a chilling vibe from the door behind him, and he spun around, his hands at the ready

He felt a chilling vibe from the door behind him, and he spun around, his hands at the ready... for any thing really. He paused at the sight of his red head friend;

"Oh... Gaara...? What're you doing here...?" What Naruto failed to notice him self was, he him self was in the most ridiculous pose any one could be in standing up. Gaara, who was leaning against the door frame, finally peered up at Naruto;

"Why would you ask that... you called us over remember...?"

Naruto stood up straight now; "Eh, I know that, what I meant was... Kiba said you didn't want to come up here... and here you are..." He scratched the back of his head because it was genuinely itchy.

Gaara didn't move in the door, he stayed just out side on the frame; "I do not wish to invade..." He was staring right at Naruto, causing Naruto to twitch a bit, as Gaara's words dragged on for a while.

"Eh... Gaara... your not invading... it's my place now, I invite you in..."

Naruto bowed down and hinted the couch, looking up with a smile that was trying to appear on his face. Gaara simply glared at him, not moving, it looked like he wasn't even breathing. Naruto's smile disappeared, even though it wasn't even on his face. Gaara looked as cold as always, that's what any body else would say... but Naruto could tell, he could read his friends like a picture book; Gaara really didn't want to come in.

He paused and stood up straight; "W- well...Erm... Kiba said, I could get this place exorcised... yeah?"

Naruto was going no where with this conversation, and Gaara was far from willing to do any thing to save their conversation either. The blonde turned around to look at his couch... that was beginning to piss him off. The only thing he could do in his apartment so far was stand and stare at his couch, that couch wasn't special was it...? Nah, he just sat on it like he lay in his bed, and his bed wasn't special... the rugs might have been though... Now Naruto smacked him self in the head, just randomly out of the blue to Gaara, but he had a reason for it him self. His mind was going in circles, this apartment... it was this apartment, it was special. Kiba popped his head around Gaara and the door.

"Hey Naruto... Shino and Hinata have decided to show up..."

Out from behind Kiba and Gaara, Shino came into view and behind him was a silent and constantly blushing Hinata. Naruto's face light up like a Christmas tree and be beamed at them as he ran at them; "HINATA, SHINO!" Shino stood firm as Naruto practically jumped into his arms, even though his hands were in his pockets.

On the other hand, poor Hinata didn't stand a chance, when Naruto glomped her small, fragile form, she squeaked and stayed silent as Naruto practically flung her from side to side.

"Hinata...! Hinata! I haven't seen you in about a week! Where have you been hiding from me?!"

Hinata stuttered a bunch of funny sounds and fiddled with her fingers, but Naruto didn't care, he just hugged her some more.

"MMM- MMM- MMMM! It's so good to see you guys, all of you guys!"

He placed one hand around Hinata's shoulder before turning to the bunch of friends at his door; the most he did was grin at them all and then drag them all down stairs with him to get some more things moved in.

When they were finished with the furniture and all the little things like his many- many...- many plants and pictures, Naruto bounced into his bedroom and started to unravel some thing. Gaara absolutely refused to step foot into the apartment, which was a shame, because the fun was just beginning. Naruto came out with a pile of wall paper grinning like a mad man on doped up sugar.

"Hey guys, since we moved all my stuff in first, we can't paint, 'cause that'll just get it all covered in the stuff right...? So... we're gonna have fun gluing WALL PAPER EVERY WHERE!"

He yelled that out loud happily, and dumped the two big boxes he had piled on top of one another onto the floor. He stood straight, clearing up his hands by slapping them together and continued to grin. Kiba and the rest shared a glance with one another, before Kiba grinned and moved in, slapping hands with Naruto loosely;

"Hey man... where's the glue?"

Naruto's grin couldn't get any bigger, so instead, it got brighter and Kiba grinned back.

They got to work, slapping glue all over the terribly blank and plain walls that had been abused and neglected over the years.

Shino actually managed to find a CD player amongst all of Narutos things, in the boxes which held things he had not used since he was a child no older than 8.

There was a weirdly shaped CD rack that was meant to be a fox, but looked more like a mangled and deranged bear that had been eaten by a mouse. It was a pretty old song in the chart hits, just goes to show how long Naruto had kept it in the dark recesses of his bedroom or some thing.

Naruto was near the door going mad with the paint brush and glue. He was mouthing along silently with the words but the faces he was making made it look like he could very well be singing it him self.

He was ducking his head from left to right, snapping his fingers as best as he could holding the paint brush and glue pot. As it got to a very energetic bit of the song, where the singer went and sung strongly and loudly which was actually right near the beginning of the song, Naruto closed his eyes and began to mouth the words.

You ready?! LETS GO!

Now he might as well have been dancing with the wall, he slung his hips from side to side with the beat, biting his bottom lip as an act of controlling his wild dancing. His feet took turns stepping back and his arms were up in the air as he swung his hips smoothly from left to right with a nice flow. His hands came together above his head for a moment before they went back out to the sides. He closed his eyes now and again, looking down watching his own body snake back and forth from left to right. He then swayed his shoulders after the beat of his hips and slowed his dancing with the wall until he was simply nodding his head and swaying lightly. Gaara watched silently, being slightly and quietly amused by the blonde's enthusiasm towards the song and its beat.

Naruto shuddered, he knew Gaara and probably most of his friends were watching him and his seductive dance with the flat piece of wall, but there was another sense about him, like a silent watcher... though Naruto got the chilling feeling like it was a killer that was watching him.

He faced Gaara who didn't bother to avert his gaze whence the blonde turned to him; he looked at Gaara for a moment, before placing his instruments down and waltzing off to his room.

Every bodies gaze followed him until he disappeared, and waited until that blonde figure came back out. He carried with him another box, how many boxes did this boy own? Now he actually had enough space to store all of his junk, what would he do with the empty boxes? Probably stuff them in a corner or fold them up under his bed or some thing.

Back to the point at hand, Naruto walked over to Gaara, his steps going in beat with the song involuntarily. A smile was appearing on his face as he approached the red head, even though he wasn't even looking at Gaara just yet. He let the box on the floor at Gaara's feet, then stood up straight with a bounce and took a breath before speaking.

"Right...! Since the door frame is your limit, I'll just have to give you some thing that you can do out there with out being excluded from all the fun in here... so there you go!"

Gaara peered down at the box, and did some thing very unusual, which was raise his eye- brow at the cardboard at his feet, then spoke in a breathy voice; "And what's this...?"

Naruto grinned then crouched down abruptly to begin exploring his box for Gaara. There was a lot of cluttering and what sounded like hollow clattering, Naruto then stood up with an arm full of thin paint brushes and mini paint pots.

"I figured, since you've always been good at art and stuff... you might wanna do a little contributing and do a cool picture of sorts on the door out side! That way, I would remember my pad number easier..."

Naruto gave the most innocent of grins, and Gaara couldn't help but silently take the mini paint pots from his grasp; "Fine, it will contribute to my assignment... don't mess it up..." Gaara had a few assignments that their collage had given him, and he had only started about two of them. The third one was for a good piece of modern art to be produced.

Naruto never thought of it that way, but as long as Gaara was having fun to, he was fine with it... and no matter the picture... he would refrain from damaging it as much as possible; "Eh, yup, sure..." He scratched the rim of his ear before bending down side ways to pick up his brush. Gaara closed the door to work on it, and even though Naruto wasn't that comfortable with it, he allowed it reluctantly. He was hoping they would at least be all visible to each other, guess Gaara _really_ didn't want to step inside... for any thing.

Kiba claimed it was an accident, but like hell Naruto was going to abandon a fling war! He nodded to fake it first though, had to let Kiba think he was safe and let his guard down; "Oh... okay then..." He turned back to his part of the wall, finished flattening the nice, pine green wall paper on, and bent down to his glue brush. Kiba sighed with relief and turned to his part.

"Few... hey... wait a minute..." He turned a horrified face to Naruto who had his brush held back and grinning.

"SURPRISE DOG BOY!!" Naruto let fire, and Kiba got it right across his torso. They had some old rags on, Naruto couldn't let his friends get mucked up, even though it would have been funny to hear them all complaining about how they were never going to get the stains or glue or what ever out of their clothes.

Boy, what a glue war, Naruto was going to have fun washing that out of his hair tonight.

He piled the glue pots on top of on another and stuffed them under his kitchen sink; "Hey guys thanks for the help... I guess I'll clean up, you've all gotta' go and make it in time for your evening classes..." Naruto was not neatly placing the brushes next to the pots, when a loud Kiba barked in his ear.

"WHAT!! NO PARTY?"

Naruto fell forward slightly from the sudden appearance, Kiba only moved fast when it was convenient for _him_ now didn't he. Naruto looked over his shoulder, his bottom lip sticking out a bit as he spoke; "Yes Kiba... no party..." Kiba stood their in silence, and Naruto sighed, apparently his friend didn't get the jest that there was no party.

He stood up and patted his shoulder; "Hey man, it's okay, maybe when I've cleaned the place up a bit and settled things out with... I mean just settled in... then I could throw a party for you... yeah?" Naruto ducked his head to get into his friends dumbfound and blank expression.

Kiba suddenly snapped out of it and shrugged; "Kay... hey, you coming to class tomorrow?"

Naruto shrugged him self and put his hands in his pockets; "Sure, I guess..."

He opened up the door for his friends, and was about to walk out, he totally forgot Gaara was sitting in the hall. He remembered suddenly as there was a blur of colour on the out side of his door when he opened it up. He paused and looked at the picture, his heart raced up into his throat and back down again, and then he just stood there, his mouth wide open.

There, on his very own door, was the most awesome picture Naruto or any of them had ever seen. A huge dark figure which was a giant fox was painted in dark, almost black crimson red on his door... it had nine tails swishing around that he had counted, and the scene around it was mountains with pine trees all over them and around the fox's feet. It appeared to have smashed on mountain to its left, well, Naruto's left any way, and right down at the bottom was fire rising up.

Gaara simply stood out side, peering at Naruto's expression. It was both amusing, and made Gaara's heart flutter. No, not because he liked Naruto like that, he and Naruto were practically brothers, like the rest of his friends; it just made him so happy to see Naruto so happy, because he knew the blonde never did have the best of a child hood past.

Even though he could see the pure amazement on the tanned face of his friend, he still felt like questioning, just to make sure.

"What... you don't like it...?"

His voice was as usual, careless and dark. Naruto turned his head slowly towards him; "Are...- are you shitting me?! I'm surprised you didn't charge me a fortune to have you paint this on my apartment door!!" He turned back to the painting, but his head snapped right back and glared at Gaara dryly.

"Your not gonna' charge me are you...?"

Gaara folded his arms, not a paint drop on him, and replied; "No, I would have no use of reaping my associates of their money, I wouldn't gain any thing..."

"GAARA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" Naruto had pounced the red head, causing them both to fall right over and onto the floor. Naruto rubbed his cheek excessively off of Gaara's chest, he could practically hear the blonde purring; "Thaaaaaaank you Gaaaaaara- Chan!" Yes, Gaara was no female, but Naruto was the only person he would ever let call him _Chan_, any one else who dared try and call him that to see if they could get a reaction out of him sure would, and it'd be a blood thirsty one too.

Naruto looked at his newly refurbished pad and beamed at the place, he and his mates had done such a great job. They could get paid millions to do stuff like this with other people!

He stretched and involuntarily peered at his watch, his eyes widened until they looked like they could fall out of his head.

They had done his entire apartment all before noon, was it the music? Naruto peered over at his CD player, and the pile of CD's lying next to it, before blinking and looking towards his bed room. It felt like all these cold vibes were coming from in there; the light did seem to be broken. Yeah, there wasn't any light bulb, maybe that's why...

He tilted his head slightly, and walked slowly towards the exceedingly dark room, seeing through the slightly opened door at all the boxes still to be unpacked. Shyeah, he sure did have a lot of boxes full of junk, maybe he could have a yard sale...? Yeah... one problem, he didn't exactly own a yard on the sixth floor, the top floor of this building.

Damn, Naruto got side- tracked so easily, it was a miracle every time he crossed a road that he got to the other side in one piece! He decided he was fed up of walking slowly, and brought up enough courage to walk over to his bed room with confidence.

Like hell some ghost is gonna' run me outta' my new apartment!

He even stuck his chest out a bit, feeling bigger and full of air like he could scare away any thing. That was, until some thing toppled over in his room, and he jumped slightly, falling over his own feet only to land flat on his face. Poor Naruto stayed on the floor, splayed out in a line towards his bedroom door like a rug... speaking of rugs, him and his friends never got around to placing the rugs around the place.

Damn it Naruto focus!

He let out a little exhausted groan, before pushing him self up off from the floor and looking meekly through the slightly opened door again. Damn boxes fell over... wait, those boxes...

Naruto gasped and bolted into the room right across to the boxes. He knelt in front of them and placed them up right, ripped through the top of them and grabbed what he was aiming for. He pulled it out of the shredded paper that was acting like padding, and slumped, sighing in relief that none of them seemed to be broken, especially this one.

He closed his eyes and took a few breaths before opening them again and peering down at the picture, he rubbed his fingers over the glass and over their faces... thank god it didn't crack. He let out another sigh, before getting to his feet and strolling over to the desk near his bed and placing it there with a lazy hand. He stared down at his bed randomly for a few minutes.

Minutes turned into hours, and he had been standing there for approximately two and a half hours, staring at his bed sheets.

The quietest of shuffling could be heard by the now overprotective Naruto in the living room part of his pad. His ear twitched by nature, and he gasped spinning around and racing out of his bed room into the lounge.

He could have sworn her saw the back of a figure fade away... wait... people shouldn't just fade away in the middle of your living room! But Naruto knew his own capabilities, and smirked an Uzumaki smirk, before running at where he had seen the figure.

He leapt over and pushed him self off of his couch, flying across the room yelling; "TALLY HO!" Yeah, Naruto could have yelled any thing else in the world, yet, he managed to say aloud one of the cheesiest lines that was ever made. He flew, right over the possible space of 2 to 3 meters, landing right on top of the now formed ghost. They both struggled on the floor, and Naruto couldn't help but try and fail to suppress a grin of triumph as he attempted to grab their wrists to hold them down; "Ha... I see you bastard!"

The teen beneath him struggled, and then hissed him; "Get off of me! What did you do to me?!" He was freaking out, this happened a lot when Naruto gave the ghosts the ability to live again, and so, the blonde sighed. He didn't know any thing about this ghost... before his thoughts got any further, the teen ghost threw him off and Naruto landed harshly against the couch.

He hissed and rubbed the middle of the back as best he could. Okay, so maybe he did know some thing now... they were pissing strong! Well, he'd have to be right...? With the force he slammed those doors with, Naruto wasn't actually all that surprised any more, but still, it was a pretty awesome experience to be thrown about a meter or so back.

The teen jumped to his feet, and stood there looking down on Naruto; "Who the hell are you...?"

Naruto scowled up at him, and said whilst standing up; "Aw... you're nice..."

He huffed and stood straight, eyeing the dark haired teen before him. Yeah, he was right to think to him self that this teen was older than him, he was definitely taller than Naruto, and had dark, midnight eyes that seemed to go on forever, deep and cold in places. He wasn't freakishly thin... how could a ghost have a well muscled looking torso? And Naruto was back to the door slamming again; such actions had to build up _some_ body work out of sorts. His skin was pale; Naruto thought that was just natural, since he was a ghost. But his hair, it had tints of dark blue through out the black... Naruto came up with the word Ravenette.

When did they start circling each other? Damn it, Naruto was really out of it... maybe making him alive again drained his energy? Nah, Naruto was always useless when it came to paying attention for long periods of time, especially when it was some thing that he didn't like. The teen was now looking him up and down too, observing him like a lion and the enemy.

"Okay..." Naruto stopped circling; he was getting a bit light headed. He folded his arms and his hip went out to his right as he spoke; "... At least tell me your name..." The ravenette narrowed his eyes; "And I'm telling you mine name why?"

Naruto muttered to him self; "Geez... possessive, teme and grouchy beyond belief, what luck!" The teen opposite him narrowed their eyes further, any further and his eyes would be nothing but lines on his face; "Get out." Naruto paused, and questioned, his face innocently blank.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I live here!"

"I lived here first!"

"Well I'm living here too now and I aint leaving!"

"Get out before I make you."

"You are making me!"

"Just leave already."

"Listen Teme...! Either make room or leave your self, I'm not backing out!"

Naruto slammed his foot on the floor and pointed at the ravenette, now un- ceremoniously dubbed Teme.

Teme, so to speak, had folded his arms and was trying to dismiss the loud and pushy blonde. He was looking at him from an angle, since his body was turned to the left a bit. He turned and faced him fully; "Get... out." Naruto suppressed a shudder, it was the classic the ghost is pissed off and is now going to create a freaking hurricane in the room sort of action. It was getting extremely chilly, and Naruto eventually failed to stifle a shudder that travelled right down his arm.

He was getting a bit fed up with this dude; rude beyond belief, thinking he can get his own way just because he is dead... was dead sorry. Naruto burst out with a very strong yell; "Don't try that shit with me man!" He lowered his voice a bit; "So far I know you're a bloody possessive bastard, so don't give me any more bad impressions. I don't even know what I do my self, I barely understand it let alone know how to use it right, and I've had this curse or what ever since I was born. I have no parents, this is the only place I can live, and I am more than willing to get along if you are."

Naruto never splurged like that, never before, usually because he didn't need to explain that to many people, not even his friends. The ravenette seemed to have a habit of slamming doors _and_ glaring, two points for Naruto. The blonde grunted and folded his arms, and there was silence. They stood there staring at each other for a further fifteen minutes or so, before the ravenette gave a growl and looked away, seemingly very angry and reluctantly spoke; "Fine."

Naruto took in a deep breath, how was this going to move on? This was a very odd situation, awkward in all its silently suffocating glory. Naruto scratched the back of his head, looking around the floor for some thing, any thing, and saw the rug. He mentally smacked him self, he wasn't going to get side- tract by going on about his rug.

"So... uh... what is your name?"

The ravenette looked at the blonde from the corner of his eye, a further minute of silence before he broke it by opening his mouth; "Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto took a silent breath of relief, and instantly brightened up again; "Great, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He held out his hand, only to have Sasuke look at it like it was foreign object. Naruto forgot, ghosts didn't touch, couldn't feel; "It might be a bit odd at first... but you shake it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes; "I know that much, I'm not stupid. I haven't been stuck in a cupboard for the last 16 years..."

Okay Naruto, time to learn some things about this guy; "How old are you...?"

Sasuke, finding that this blonde was persistent, gave all his replies reluctantly but made sure he doused them with sarcasm and hatred; "I died when I was four years old okay..." He saw the most utterly confused and innocent face on the blonde, and the stare was beginning to get on his nerves; "What?"

Naruto pointed at him lazily; "You... 16, 17..." Naruto began counting and counted over and over again; "You... you're 19? You grew while you were dead?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and his arms unfolded, he didn't want to stand near this blonde and listen to him repeat him self like a parrot stuck on record. He walked towards the kitchen area, the furthest thing away from the boy as possible.

Sasuke sighed and tried dearly to ignore this babbling idiot who couldn't do math.

This... was going to be fun living with him.


	3. you'll learn to live with me

Authors Note; yup, my third chapter

-

**Authors Note**; Yay my third chapter... I really do hope you're all enjoying it, because I am working very hard on it. I am working to the best of my abilities to produce all of you awesome readers with one of the ultimate SasuNaru fanfictions on here.

**Disclaimer**; I... stilllllll do not possess the privilege of owning Naruto or any of the colourful characters... TT

**Warning**; okay, so there's bound to be some boyXboy soon right? Yes, so if you don't like it SHOO!

Naruto trailed Sasuke into the kitchen; "So... your 19...? And you died when you were 4 yeah?"

Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed now; "That's what I said, now stop following me!" Naruto was barely paying attention as he was looking at his fingers, still counting... for some strange reason; "Ah, that would mean you died ages ago, so you did grow as a ghost!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and thumped his head off of the pillar in the kitchen that held up the roof and separated the lounge from the kitchen. Naruto peered at him strangely, and pointed out, poking the wall.

"Y'know... I know this whole touching thing is coming back to you and all... but I don't think thumping your head off the wall is gonna' express any thing..."

Sasuke now felt like chopping his head off, and so, turned to the cutlery draw and pulled it open, hunting among the newly placed metal forks and spoons. Naruto tilted his head to the side and questioned; "Eh... what're you doin'?" Sasuke, still rummaging, muttered; "Since you said you couldn't turn me back I'm going to..."

He barely had time to take another breath as he was tackled waist high; "WHAT?! YOU'RE INSANE!" Sasuke attempted to roll over underneath Naruto to escape, but that just led to the blonde snatching this chance to pin his wrists.

Sasuke smacked his head off of the floor and closed his eyes hissing at the pain. When he opened them, he was peering up at determined sky blue crystal Azure eyes. They were deep, determined as hell about some thing, and caring. Sasuke frowned, the blonde seemed to actually care if he killed him self, great... he was going to have a hard time becoming a ghost again. He rolled his eyes and peered angrily at the window, refusing to look at the blonde any longer.

Naruto spoke up; "What the hell is wrong with you?? Don't go getting blood all over this place me and my friends worked hard on it!"

Sasuke now stared up dryly at the blonde, his expression so dry it could have crumbled. The blonde didn't want blood all over the place, of course, why on earth would Sasuke ever think any one would care about him that much? Though there were those freakin' girly ghosts who constantly tried to _become his_ so to speak, or, so they spoke.

Naruto finished off with a mutter; "... And don't go killing your self any way..." His gaze drifted over the floor and he rolled off of the Uchiha, lying next to him on the floor and just splaying out. Sasuke, not even looking at him but staring at the ceiling questioned; "What the hell are you doing...?" Naruto murmured, practically dozing right then and there; "I've worked my ass off... I always feel really...- really...- really sleepy after I give people... life..."

Sasuke sat up and stared at the blonde, he wasn't making any sense! Turned out he was already asleep, one hand on his stomach and the other above his head.

Sasukes eyes skimmed over his smallish fragile looking form, and then dismissed him by getting up and simply walking away.

He growled and flopped his head back on the back of the couch. He huffed and spun around on the cushions and peered over the back of the couch with just his eyes visible. That damn blonde was still snoozing in the middle of the kitchen floor! Damn it, he had even gone to the trouble of making noises to try and wake him up, mainly for his own amusement to see the panicked expression on the blond Dobe's face.

He was a deep sleeper, so far, that was one thing he knew about the blonde. Sasuke 1, Naruto 2. Hehe.

The blonde stirred slightly in his sleep, looked like it wasn't a good dream from Sasukes point of view. The most Naruto did was frown and roll over though.

Sasuke let out a loud exasperated groan, that might have well have been an animal in pain. He was so bored, he was NEVER bored! He sat and stuck his top lip over the bottom one in thought, staring straight at the blank T.V. screen in front of him, his right knee swaying from side to side since it was up on the couch with him.

He heard the slightest clinking in the kitchen and that attracted his attention towards the small figure on the kitchen floor. He watched over his shoulder at the blonde, his hand was holding some thing, and shivering. What the hell?

He frowned and stood up, deciding to investigate...

What? He had nothing better to do, he constantly told him self that, as he did not want to feel like this was going to be an act of kindness. He stood above the teen, peering down at him with his hands in his pockets. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary... Okay, there were a lot of things that went completely against what Sasuke had just said. Naruto wasn't ordinary; he brought dead souls back to life for god's sake! Plus, he was a strong little bugger, tackling a strong and firm figure such as Sasuke must have been a challenge for any one else. He must have had to have done it often to be as good as that. He was persistent and always had a dopey grin or smile on his face so far that he had seen, and he cared. Wait... that was... 1- 2- 3- 4- 5...

Sasuke 5, Naruto 2, aw...

Naruto jolted suddenly, his arm stretching right out across the kitchen floor, some thing shiny in hand. Sasukes eyes barely had time to react, as the hand zoomed back in towards Naruto's chest, blade at the ready. Sasuke freaked and dove on the blonde; "WHAT THE HELL??" He snatched the knife, but Naruto wouldn't let go, instead, he held into it tightly, trying to hold it close to him.

Sasuke was going ballistic, he was swearing and fighting and even clawed at his hand once. Okay, he knew the small blonde had extreme tackle strength but this...? This was ridiculous!

He growled and put his full body pressure on the blondes body, straddling him at the waist after he had turned him on his back; "Little bugger, and you got at ME for the knife! Let... GO!" He struggled a bit more, before he pried his fingers open and got a hold of the knife. Where did he get the bloody knife in the first place?!

He sighed with relief as he held the knife away from the blonde, still sleeping. Okay, maybe Naruto was a _deeeeeeep _sleeper, OKAY WHAT WAS HE UNCONSCIOUS?! Sasuke looked down at the blonde strangely; surely the blonde was playing, faking or some thing. All of Sasukes questions about the blonde real condition were answered as he gave a small snore, a choke and then his eyes slowly opened.

This had to be awkward; Naruto blinked a few times, eyes fully open right now, peering up at the ravenette, whom he found to be straddling him by the waist. He was on top of him, legs either side of him, _down... there_. It took a few more moments and silence before the actual position sank in. He questioned; "Eh, Sasuke... what're you doing...?"

Sasuke sat back a bit, his face quietly burning in anger and denial; "I... I was stopping you from..."

"HEY! Put the knife down Sasuke- teme!"

Naruto reached up for the knife and Sasuke pulled away; "Yeah right, you were trying to kill your self!"

"You lie!"

"Do I look like a liar?!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"It has plenty to do with the subject Dobe!"

"Give me the god damn knife Teme!!"

Naruto jolted up and glared at Sasuke right in his face; "Get off me Teme..." Sasuke grunted and stood up, glaring down at the blonde; "What's your problem, I just saved you from your sleep stabbing."

Naruto pointed up at Sasuke and yelled back; "How do I know that, you could have been trying to rape me!"

Sasuke almost choked, in fact, he did. He began to cough loudly and thumped his chest once before shouting at the blonde; "WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!"

Naruto, finding the flustered ravenette amusing, put on a kitten face and had his hip go out to the right a bit; "The question here would be why _wouldn't_ you want to rape me..."

Sasuke grew angrier by the second; "What the hell is wrong with you, your speaking nonsense!"

Naruto walked past him, smiling seeming very proud of him self and getting the older teen all raoled up; "Oh but Sasuke I'm making perfect sense... tut- tut- tut... in denial I see... You just couldn't resist... unless you were trying to kill me..."

Sasuke spun around to the blonde who had walked past him, swinging his hips from side to side, and yelled; "I would rather be trying to kill you than rape you idiot! And I would be able to resist!"

Naruto caught him, and spun around pointing at him; "Ah- hah, so you do have feelings!"

"What?!"

"You just said you would be able to resist, which means that you had to resist some form of feelings which had to be there in the first place to resist them!"

It fell silent, for a few moments there was complete and utter hush. Naruto wasn't going the right way if he was trying to catch Sasuke out with some thing, if he was; it sure as HELL was one heck of a ride. The way the blonde looked at things and phrased things... he might have well have been telling Sasuke that his hair was pink and that the floor was colour blind. See...? No sense!

"Shut up."

Sasuke turned around, and walked away, he didn't even know where he was walking, just as long as it was away from the blonde he was fine. Naruto huffed silently "Bloody bastard thinks that he can... GRRR!" Naruto threw a mini fit.

This would be fun living with him...

Bed time, yay!

Naruto yawned, and slumped on the table in the kitchen. Sasuke sat across from him, his arms folded and one leg over the other, his eyes closed naturally. It was too quiet, Naruto hated quiet, especially when there were things that could be said.

"... I'm hungry..."

"Well make your self some thing..."

"... I can't... I don't have any ramen..."

"Then it's not my problem..."

It went quiet again... damn it!

"... I'm tired..."

"Then go to bed..."

"..I'm too tired..."

"Roll to bed then..."

"Carry me to my bed..."

"No way."

"Pleeeeeaase..."

"You heard me."

"No I didn't..."

Sasuke grumbled some thing and stood up, walking away and sitting down on the couch in the lounge. Naruto whined after him, rolling his head onto its side on the table; "Saaaasuuukeeeeee... Carry me..."

"Your not a baby, walk to your room!"

"I told you I'm too tired..."

"I told you it's not my problem..."

"Sasuke- Teme your mean!"

"You're too noisy for this time of night..."

Naruto mumbled, pouting into the table; "Hmph, your one to talk, you slam doors..." He received a cold glare from over Sasukes shoulder, and he shivered.

"Fine- fine... I'll walk!"

Naruto shoved his chair back, causing his ass to stick out a bit, and then dragged his head along the table until it was off and slowly walked to his room, scratching his arm; "Bloody bastard so self centred and possessive..."

It went quiet, Sasuke didn't hear the door but he didn't care, it was finally quiet. He had worked out how to use the remote control after Naruto turned on the T.V., only to pelt it at Sasuke's head later because he said some thing... which is on a need- to- know- biases by the way...

The man on the television sounded muffled as he spoke, but it was a crappy advert, about washing up liquid or some thing.

Suddenly, there was a thump to his left, and he fretted, flailing his arms and grabbing hold of the couch in a death grip. His hair was frazzled and he was totally freaked, he so wasn't ready for what ever it was. The blonde was sitting next to him, innocently oblivious to how he had given Sasuke a heart attack and sleepily gazing at the screen, letting the colours just flash by his eyes.

Sasuke sat there for a few more minutes, his grip on the couch tightening once as he realised who it was. He had even paled all the more.

Naruto looked at him lazily, his voice already fading since he was so tired; "What...? It's only an advert calm down..."

Sasuke sat back normally and folded his arms, closing his eyes in anger and denial about his embarrassing position earlier; "I know about the advert Dobe!" Naruto tilted his head to the side; "Okay... I know the advert too, but maybe not as personally as you, I'm sorry to have insulted your advert..." Sasuke yelled at him; "IT'S NOT THE BLOODY ADVERT!!"

He was pretty comfy by the end of the programme... that was odd. He turned off the television, and once that screen went black, his arm fell back down to the arm of the couch.

"I want... Miso... its... mmmmmmmm..."

Sasuke peered down to his right, and just stared. The blonde had snuggled up to him at some point, god he didn't even notice, and fallen asleep. Sasuke went to throw the loud boy off his side, when the blonde muttered some thing else and smiled, snuggling in further to Sasuke. CURSE IT! Sasuke faced the front again and held his head, a face of pure horror on his face. Did he just think that... the blonde was... cute?! He was loosing his mind! Maybe it was earlier, when the boy had tackled him and he smacked his head off of the ground! That had to be it... and now, he began to pull at his hair; 'What the hell is wrong with me?! He comes in here and...- and!'

He lifted up the arm which the blonde had attached him self to, and shook it. Naruto simply stayed glued to his arm, tightening his grip. Sasuke huffed and murmured; "C'mon Naruto... stop playing around..." Naruto stayed attached, and Sasuke pushed at his head with his free hand; "Get off!" His voice was straining, how come he couldn't get it to go any louder? He wanted this blonde off of him NOW! Didn't he? Yes of course he did!

He shook his arm a little more, soon he was thrashing.

He panted slightly, the blonde was _clingy_ damn it! Sasuke 6, Naruto 2... He grumbled and scowled at the floor with his eyes closed again; "Why- won't- you- get- OFF?!" He waved his arm around a few more times, only to find the blonde had let go of that. He was about to smile, note; ABOUT to smile. He choked as the blonde snuggled into his side.

Naruto had now attached him self to his torso, Sasuke felt like screaming, but just couldn't bring him self to doing so, mainly because if he screamed and it sounded like a girl, he might never live that down. But he knew he didn't scream like a girl! This wasn't going to help his current situation any further than when he was thrashing his arm around.

He pulled at his hair with both hands now, making all sorts of noises "The little freaking fenefum nophorium plastic branium pleasious crackers!!" He held both hands above Narutos head and made all sorts of faces as he attempted to strangle him, but just had his hands act out such dreams of his. He sat back in the chair and gave a sigh; he didn't even notice he was holding his breath when he was trying to force his hands around his neck. His mind screaming 'Kill the little bugger kill the little bugger!!' but he never did get around with it, and got exhausted just acting it out.

Naruto made little bubbly noises and giggled in his sleep. Sasukes eye brow twitched as he glared down at the smaller male attached to his waist. He gave a final sigh; "Alright... fine..." Figuring this was some way for Naruto to prove his point about Sasuke not carrying him to bed, he gave a grunt as he placed his hands under the blonde's arms, and finally got free as Naruto willingly let go. He sighed; 'How come you didn't let go earlier you nasty little...? Oh forget it...' He rolled his eyes as he reluctantly pulled the blonde into his lap, getting ready to carry him bridal style to his bed.

Sasuke thought about leaving him on the couch, but then that would mean he would have no where to sleep and he sure as hell wasn't going to go and sleep in Naruto's bed, so he guessed he had no choice.

He huffed as the small male came onto his legs; "Geez... you're actually lighter than you look..." He sat forward and shuffled his arms under the boy, only to hear him muffle; "I can't..." For some reason, Sasuke paused at this. It was the tone of voice Naruto had said it in, very sad and regretting in some ways. He shrugged it off and carried Naruto to his room over his shoulder. Fearing that if he carried him there bridal style, the little clamp would just wrap him self around him again, and Sasuke would be forced to stay in that room.

He dumped the blonde on his bed, literally just dumped him there... flopped him over and off of his shoulder, allowing the blonde to bounce on the bed until he stopped naturally. He had fallen over a bit from the dis- balance, landing on his knuckles on the boy's mattress. He said gruffly; "For crying out loud Naruto..." Yeah, he was speaking to a deep sleeper... that bump on the head had to have affected him.

On his way out, he peered at all the pictures he had scattered all over the place, on top of desks, on shelves, but only one near his bed, on his bed side table. He examined that a little closer, to find a picture of a woman with reddish hair, and a blond man, with a grin totally identical to Naruto's. They were holding a pile of clothes... oops, that was Naruto. The wooden frame around it had scorch marks, but carved into it in black were words; 'Missing you every day'. Sasuke lowered his gaze to the flop on the bed, and smirked, letting out a little amused chuff; "Night Dobe..."

Naruto lay on the table in the kitchen, moaning at some thing. Sasuke sat across from him, exactly like last night. There were groans and moans coming from the blonde with little pauses of silence in between. After he let out another long groan, Sasuke asked, the slightest bit of frustration hinting the edge of his words; "Now what...?"

Naruto had actually managed to flop over on the table, his back against the table top and he whined; "I don't have any thing to eat..." Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the blonde, this went on for a further two minutes before Sasuke spoke; "Buy some then..." Naruto went to reply to that, when he paused and asked some thing entirely different; "What time is it...?" Sasuke looked around, that short black haired girl actually had some sense in her to put up a clock; "Quarter past nine..."

It was silent for three more seconds, before the blonde shrieked; "SSSSSHHHHIIIIIIIIT!!"

He was up and bouncing around the place like an Indian rubber ball, grabbing all sorts of things... was that a sock... on his... hand? Sasuke watched in dead silence, he didn't need to make a sound, the blonde was making enough. Screaming his head off at somebody called Gaara, then shouting some more about his jacket and it being in the bathroom. He hadn't even used the bathroom yet.

Finally, when the blonde was only hyperventilating he questioned; "Where are you going...?"

Naruto pulled his coat on... in side out, but didn't say any thing. Sasuke got up and walked in front of the blonde with his arms folded. Naruto got to the door, but turned around and said as calmly as he possibly could; "Alright Sasuke, just stay in the apartment until I get back okay?"

"When will you be back then?"

"Eh... I dunno'..."

"Where are you going?"

"Eh... um, oh, the Bolt..."

"Where is that?"

"Ah... hmm, 37 Bead street... Now stay here. I think I have an emergency call number some where if you need to... contact me... a little piece of paper on the lounge table I think... Bye, see ya' later..."

Naruto was out of the door, he slammed it behind him.

Why did Naruto hand him the little piece of paper with the number on it out of his pocket when he said it was on the table? He wasn't thinking straight, no doubt about that... did he ever think at all? Sasuke looked at the door before peering down at the paper again.

Naruto slammed into the door breathing hard, every body in the work shop paused and looked towards the sweating blonde. He jogged past every one and up the metal stairs to an office suspended above the garage. He opened the door and bent over to breathe whilst he panted; "Hi... I'm here..." Asuma, his co- boss, turned around to see who had entered his office, only to grin once he found it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto... I thought you weren't coming in today, Gaara said you might be settling into your new apartment..."

He walked over and walked Naruto out of his office by the shoulder, chewing on a small tooth pick. Naruto looked up apologetically; "I- I'm sorry Asuma, I just, woke up late and had to catch a cab only to run half the rest of the way here. I haven't had any thing to eat recently so... I'm sorry..."

Asuma chuckled and smacked Naruto in a friendly term right across hi back; "Hey Naruto I told you already, it's okay..." He didn't actually say that earlier, but Naruto knew Gaara meant good when he told Asuma that. He worked in a bike repair garage near the outer parts of Konoha, the exceedingly large town. The area was a nice place to work too. It was on what looked like a dusty road that lead out of Konoha, and the buildings around it where normal drop- in café's where teens could work part time.

He sighed as he pulled his shoulder bag off and placed it on the bench in the changing rooms. A cold voice sounded from behind him; "I thought you wouldn't be in today..." Naruto looked over his shoulder and a small smile graced his face; "Oh, hey Gaara, I guess I owe you one for telling Asuma what you did... thanks man..." He slapped his shoulder firmly and grinned, only to have Gaara shove a paper into his chest; "Here, you've got an order..."

Naruto looked at the paper and whined; "Ooooowwwh! Not again... and it's a new address... again! This guy freaks me out why do you send meeeee?" The blonde gave Gaara his best puppy dog eyes, his lip quivering a bit, but Gaara had closed his eyes and pushed Naruto out of the door as best he could; "Just do it, and come straight back here. If you don't I'll know to come looking for you..."

Gaara was always just as protective over Naruto as Kiba or Hinata or any body else was. This guy, he always requested the same 'excellent delivery boy. He is so nice and does the job perfectly...' Orochimaru freaked them all out; it was just Gaara who saw him only as a threat towards his brother Naruto.

Yeah, remember their not actually brothers...

Naruto wandered around the streets for a while, he had been doing that for ten minutes straight now. He looked down at the paper, and then up to the tops of buildings looking for the name. It was a long name; he couldn't read it really, so he just looked for the lettering.

As he turned in circles on the spot, he frowned and muttered; "Geez, why is this guy always moving?!"

He spun around a few more times before throwing his hands up in the air; "I GIVE UP!" He turned on the balls of his feet, and walked straight into some thing, falling backwards only to have it grab his wrist.

"Dobe..."

Naruto opened his eyes as the form pulled him back up. Naruto lost his footing and collided with his chest. Damn, he should try door slamming as a work out routine. He peered up innocently, blinking a few times; "Sasuke... Sasuke?! I thought I told you to stay in the apartment?!" Sasuke let the blonde go and folded his arms; "I don't have to listen to you, I can go where I want..."

Naruto paused then turned to Sasuke; "How'd you get out?" Sasuke looked at him dryly as if to say 'are you stupid?'

"The door was unlocked..."

Naruto bit his lip, and felt his eyes shrinking into tiny little beads. How could he be so stupid as to forget to lock his door?

Just then, his phone buzzed, and he jumped since it was in the back of his jeans; "UWAH!" He went in circles, trying to get past the box in his arms and his shoulder bag which had his jacket looped through it. Sasuke sighed and decided to step in, any more of this and Uzumaki might get sick. He caught the blondes back jean pocket to stop him from moving, placed three fingers in and pulled out his mobile; "There Dobe..."

Naruto was flush red in the face; Sasuke was silently puzzled as to why before it dawned on him just what he did. He smirked; "Take the phone Dobe..." Naruto grumbled and snatched his phone from the taller boys grasp; "Shut up, stop calling me that it's not nice..." He flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello...?"

"Naruto..."

"Oh, hey Gaara... whats up?"

"Asuma wants you back here; he kept on getting phone calls about you not being there already. This guy is really starting to freak him out, you can come back and he'll send me..."

Naruto grimaced at that.

"H- Hey Gaara, you don't have to do that, I'll be fine, and it's okay... I..."

"Just come back here, Asuma doesn't want to take any chances with this guy, especially me. I don't like him and the way he talks about you is dangerous. Get your self back and you don't have to go deliver to this guy any more."

Gaara hung up on him, at least, that's what Naruto felt like he did. He didn't even get to put in another word and so, closed the phone, a little regret on his face. Sure he didn't like this guy, there was even this one time he swore he tried to grope hm and feel him up when he was leaving. But he didn't want to have to put Gaara or any body else through that. He slipped it back into his jean pocket and gave a little sigh; "Damn it..."

Sasuke didn't bother to ask about it, the blonde seemed obviously up set.

Naruto gave a smile before he waved to them all; "Okay, see you guys later then..."

He jogged out of the garage, a smile on his face, but it never quite reached the top.

Sasuke questioned while they were walking; "You seem angry..." He didn't want to seem like he was being nice!

Naruto huffed so childishly and folded his arms, puffing out his cheeks; "Of course I am! I... I hate it when I don't get a job done..."

Sasuke was peering at him from the side of his eyes to his left. He did seem happy about all the little things... like after he placed a photo on the shelf just right, he would grin and practically give him self a treat. So, he could figure how Naruto would be annoyed at not delivering some thing, especially since it seemed to be his job.

They passed tones of stores; every body in the streets seemed to push at what ever chance they got. Sasuke huffed at this, he was getting annoyed, too much touching. He just turned back to life yesterday for crying out loud! Touchy- touchy! He felt like ripping this one girls' head off because she got too touchy, there's a freaking stranger in the street groping people! Sasuke moved a little closer to Naruto; "What the hell is up with all these people?"

Naruto peered over the back of his shoulder to find Sasuke right next to his ear, and Naruto, being as innocent as he was replied with a shrug; "I dunno'..." Sasuke hissed; "They all bump against you... and touch you every where! The girls' are the worst..." He muttered the last part with a shudder. Naruto was in a partial daze as he continued walking, his hands in his pockets, mimicking Sasuke a bit; "Hmm... really...? I didn't notice..."

Naruto wondered into a shop that seemed really small shop, which it was actually. Naruto pushed through the doors; "Hoi..." He was tackled by a little thing that flew at him; "NARUTO ONII- CHAN!" Naruto fell back into Sasuke, who fell back against the door frame.

"Ah, Konohamaru... be careful..."

"Neh... Onii- Chan... Who's your new friend?"

Naruto looked puzzled; "Heh?"

"Get off me Dobe..."

Naruto bounced forward; "Gyah, Sasuke- Teme I'm sorry..."

Sasuke pushed himself off of the frame; "Yeah..." Konohamaru was being held back by Naruto; "Konohamaru... this is... Sasuke. A friend I met at... collage." Naruto grinned as Konohamaru looked up at him; "Oooooooohhh... Heya' Sasuke...!" He glomped Sasuke as well, leaving the older teen slightly winded. The little boy then disappeared into the back of the shop; "Hey Onii- Chan, dad said this was on the house... since you helped out last week..."

Naruto and Sasuke stood near the door, peering back into the stock room only to hear a lot of noises and then one loud clatter as some thing metal sounding fell to the floor. Konohamaru hissed and then said; "Oops, Its okay!"

He then ran back out with two bags of some thing; "Here, dads' out at the moment, and he said that if you showed up to give you this..." He held the two bags up to Naruto, who took them and peered inside them with Sasuke. Naruto's face broke into a grin, and his eyes were sparkling. Sasuke raised an eye brow at the blonde's enthusiasm. Naruto then glomped the small brunette; "Thanks...! Tell your dad I really appreciate this and I'll help out any time!" He grinned and opened the door; "C'mon Sasuke..."

Naruto stirred one of the Ramen pots, sniffing up the smell that curled from the pot; "Mmmmmm, this smells good!" He snapped a pair of chop sticks and sat down in his chair at the table, the Ramen already in his mouth. Sasuke sat in his usual table pose he seemed to have become accustomed to at the table. He peered at the blonde, in complete bliss just eating noodles...

"How could you eat some thing so foul...?"

Naruto choked, the sauce flew all over the table in front of him, causing Sasuke to fly back in his chair ending up with it toppling over. Talk about your chain reactions? Naruto shot up in his chair; "Ramen isn't foul! Its one of the best foods that ever graced this earth!"

Sasuke growled in frustration and sat forward leaning on his hands, he was still on the floor; "Stop overreacting their just noodles!" Naruto pointed at him; "I'll stop overreacting when you take back your words!"

"What makes you think I'll ever take back my words?" Sasuke placed his chair up right again and sat down in it, leaning his elbows on the table and levitating his hands before his mouth.

"What ever _made_ you say those words?!"

"They smell horrible and not to my liking..."

"What... you've... never had Ramen before?"

"No."

"You poor thing! Here open your mouth!"

Naruto was on the table and at Sasuke's mouth with a pair of chopsticks full of Ramen. Sasuke sat back in his chair, turning his head away but keeping his eyes on the blonde; "Get away from me Naruto..." Naruto pried further, lifting the chop sticks up and down; "C'mon Sasuke, just one bite, then you'll love it I assure you!"

"Naruto, get those things away from my nose!"

"I'll stuff 'em up your nose if you don't eat 'em!"

"Naruto, shoo!"

Naruto crawled further across the table; "Pleeeeeaase Sasuke- Teme... just one bite..."

"Get away from me!"

"Just open up!"

"Piss off!"

"Eat!"

"Hey Naruto man you missed it at collage today Sakura- bitch totally freaked when Ino- pig...eh..."

Kiba stayed frozen in the door way, Naruto really needed to lock his door, what was the point in having his keys? That's how it all started, with the damn keys so use them!

Naruto blinked at Kiba; "Yo... Kiba... how'd you get in?" Kiba pointed to the door handle he was still holding, his eye twitching at the scene before him.

It's a bit of a predictable scene, but what the hell! The scene of Naruto crawling over the table with food in hand, trying to get it into some other _guy's_ mouth... Cue the bloody nose!

Kiba's hand shot up to his face as little trickles of blood rolled down from his nose, and he asked, his voice breaking; "N- Naruto... who's...- who's your friend...?" Naruto sat up on the table, rubbing tha back of his head, while Sasuke fell backwards in his chair for the second time that night, he really didn't want that Ramen. After a few minutes of trying to find the right words, Naruto finally spoke up; "He is... eh, some guy I met at... collage..."

Kiba, who still had his hand up blocking his nose, became curious; "Hey, I though you said you weren't coming to collage today, I didn't see you there at all... I haven't seen him ever!" He was now hinting to Sasuke on the floor, who rolled his eyes and puffed a piece of hair out of his face. Naruto tried again; "Collage? Did I say collage I meant... www- w-ork. I just, found him on the route I would usually take to collage..."

Naruto's own voice was cracking under the pressure of having to lie to one of his best friends. Kiba stood straight now, still holding onto the door handle; "Oh, right then... I guess Gaara should know him too, I mean I haven't been to the Bolt recently and..."

"Gyah! I mean... Gyah! No! Argh, what I mean is, he was new, he went in yesterday, and so, Gaara doesn't really know him all that much..."

"Well, I'm going into work tomorrow, so... I'll see ya' then... eh... um..."

"Sasuke, his name is Sasuke..."

"Ah, okies, bye..."

Kiba shut the door and it went silent, nobody moved, and there was a random creak. Naruto scratched his arm; "Well... that was sudden..."

"Why was he here in the first place...?"

"Erm, I dunno', guess he forgot when he... eh... any way... EAT!"

"Will you drop it already!"

"Just have this one little bit..."

"Gyah Naruto get offa' me!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaa..."

"You're NOT getting me to eat THAT!"

"Grrrrr... You will eat it!"

"Piss off!"

...


	4. bite me

Authors Note; Okay, I have really looked forward to writing this one

**Authors Note**; Okay, I have really looked forward to writing this one... mmmmainly because of awesome reviewers coughNinjaoftheDarknesscough thanks . Plus, it's had 332 hits last time I read, which I am glad for because I'm quite surprised people are reading it! I LUV U ALL ! Please keep reading if you are enjoying it... cause I am too!

**Disclaimer**; I don't own Naruto... yet grins

**Warning**; This! This is YAOI people so please do not read if you detest it! Because I will... ban u from reading my work or some thing if you send me horrible thingies like flames or just plane hate mail. If you read it and don't mind it fine... I can live with that, as long as there are no flames.

You're stupid if you keep on reading after this warning and you hate YAOI... I'm sorry but it had to be said...! ¬¬'

-

Was Naruto always like this?! Sasuke almost ate ramen last night because of his bloody enthusiasm towards the stuff! But Sasuke was smart, he got away... hehe.

Talking about last night, Sasuke had to sleep on the couch... again. He didn't want to, but since that was the only other option, minus the floor or the kitchen table (the kitchen table seemed just too kinky for his likings) he took what he could get. And he wasn't just about to waltz into Naruto's room and sleep, because it was either sleep with the blonde or kick him out, which, reluctantly, he found the second choice too harsh. Though sleeping with the blonde might not be too bad...

Sleeping with him...

'Gyah NOT LIKE THAT! My mind is dangerous when thinking about that damn Dobe! I need to lock him up some where...'

Lock him up... bondage...

Sasuke was smacking his head off of the arm of the chair, pretty hard as well might I add his face horrified at the simple thought of the blonde being locked up like _that_. He had to repeat to him self over and over again certain things to stop his slightly perverted mind from wondering off towards a certain blonde, for his mind was small and fragile and should not be let out by its self, mainly because it will turn perverted and never come back to a little thing called 'sane'.

'Don't think of the Dobe don't think of the Dobe don't think of the Dobe don't think of his blonde hair... his... blue eyes... OR his skin... his skin is quite tanned... and...'

Sasuke's face sunk and he muttered; "This is hopeless..." He rolled over on the couch, and if you were watching his back, you would see his shoulder arch... another dirty thought... tut- tut Sasuke.

-

Mourning was such a horrible thing when you didn't want it to come, sure Sasuke was an early riser, but staying up all night sure as hell didn't count! He was groaning in his head, his eyes sleepy and drooping as he stared dryly at the black television screen. After a few more minutes of the sun rising, he slipped further under his covered so his chin was hidden, and muttered so sleepily, his voice breaking; "I hate him..."

Around 8:15, noises from the bed room could be heard, mainly a lot of groaning and what could have been the kicking of covers. Sasuke stared at the screen.

Foot steps sounded and the door opened more foot steps. Sasuke stared at the screen.

Some one yawned, and squeaked at the end of it, they scratched their stomach. Sasuke was now lost in the screen.

"Hoi... Sasuke... you look tired... what happened...?"

Sasukes head creaked as it turned to face him, his eyes just barely lively. He mumbled; "It's all your fault..."

Jus then, it clicked. A beautiful blonde was at the other end of the couch, standing in the middle of the floor rubbing his eye and his pyjama top crumpled up his torso slightly, his P.J. trousers hanging dangerously low on his hips... too low for Sasukes sanity but not low enough for his little mind to pounce him. His blue Azure eyes were watery from yawning... he was doing this on purpose.

Inner Sasuke; "What's on purpose...? The blonde standing there looking edible or you're describing him? Because their both fate to me!"

Sasuke; 'I must have hit my head haaaaaaard...'

Inner Sasuke; "Gimme – gimme...!"

Sasuke could see and practically feel his inner self reaching out for the blonde, his fingers trying to curl up in that blonde mop. His tired and freaked out expression didn't change though, and his head creaked back to face the screen. Sasuke stared at the screen...

Naruto stared at him for a bit longer, he slowly curled up and his whole body shivered. Odd... funny how sleepless nights can affect people and thinking that must be it, Naruto shrugged and wondered into the kitchen, scratching his elbow.

Oh, Sasuke had a sleepless night alright... but for all the perverted reasons.

Naruto paused, spun on his toes and turned in the direction of the bathroom which was next to his bedroom on the right hand side of the apartment as you came in the door. Yes, it was a big apartment, Naruto thought he would have to remember every room off by heart and he did. He mumbled, still practically asleep him self as he trailed to the bathroom; "Hey Sasuke- Teme, I'm gonna' take a shower now, you'll have to wait if you wanted one..."

Sasuke, who had still been staring at the screen, suddenly seemed like all his insides shrivelled up. He curled up even more, was it even humanly possible for some one of Sasukes structure to get that small?! Bad Sasuke- Bad!

'This is not good... blocking out the water blocking out the water...'

Sasuke stared at the screen more intensely, his eyes saucer wide in hope that if he did this, he wouldn't think so 'Uke' –ish of Naruto. The water hadn't even turned on yet, and his little pervert was running in circles;

Inner Sasuke; "Oh pleeeeeaase please- please- please?!"

Sasuke; 'Please what?!'

Inner Sasuke; "Just think of him once... just once please!"

'Pfft no way!'

"Oh C'mon... you can just see him can't you...? In the shower... the water running down his body..."

'Oh... you'd just like that wouldn't you!'

"I am you Sasuke... and that has to mean you want it too..."

He could just see the smirk on that inner Sasuke's face, and he crushed it instantly with inner Sasukes big foot of disagreement; 'That's enough out of you!' Inner Sasuke was gagging; "You have multiple personalities Sasuke! You kill me it would be an act of suicide!" Sasuke crushed him some more, fire blazing from his mouth and his tongue directing it at Inner Sasuke; 'I told you that's enough out of you!' He could hear the water running in the bathroom, and despite the war going on inside his head with... himself... Sasuke stared at the screen, his face with its unchanged expression of last night and this mourning.

"This... is all you're fault... Naruto..." That was all that Sasuke could seem to say aloud.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, towel around waist. Y'know... what ever was around his waist always seemed to love hanging low... dangerously low exposing those hips Sasuke just wanted to run his hands up, down and all over.

Naruto gave a little sweat drop to the boy on the couch... shrivelling up even smaller and shivering a whole lot more... or was that shuddering? Was there a difference? To Naruto... probably not... and so he shrugged it off yet again and wondered into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge; thank heavens for Konohamaru and his dad! He smiled happily as he pulled out a random cheese string, opened it up, and bit into it, leaving the split half dangling from his mouth as he headed for his bed room again.

"Hey Sasuke- teme... you wanna' Crunchie or some thing...?"

"..."

"Sasuke- teme...? Saaaaaasuke- teme... why the hell won't you look at me?!"

"Are you wearing a towel...?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Then you can expect me not to look..."

"Geez, I'm not that hideous am I...?"

Naruto scowled as he stormed into his room, biting up the cheese string like it was a stress stick designed for your mouth. It didn't last long... two bites and it was... gone.

-

He threw the towel across the room and it landed on top of a pile of boxes while he opened up his draws roughly and began to pull and shove at his tops. He found a pair of trousers... in his top draw? What do you expect, he's Naruto, and pulled them on; "Damn Sasuke- teme I'm not that horrible to look at... am I? Wait... I don't care, the bloody bastard just didn't have a good nights sleep... PFFT!" He fell back and landed on the floor after finally pulling the jeans on; "He thinks he has nightmares?! Try having dreams about ghosts that come to you and you can't do any thing to help them then they try and kill you!" Naruto slammed his draw so hard that it bounced back open.

Uzumaki Naruto had been hit where his hurt by a draw. He coughed and squinted his eyes in pain; "Oh- hoh... Karma..." He rolled over onto his chin and tried to lift him self up with it, since his hands were occupied at the moment. He groaned a few more times, before removing one hand and pulling him self up using the draw; "Baka... draw..." He pushed it closed, he was angry at his draw, bad choice. The draw bounced back only to his Naruto in the shoulder and send him to the floor again.

Naruto was making more sounds of pain, you wouldn't be able to see him since he was on the floor; "It's all your fault... Sasuke- teme! Oh- hoh..."

Naruto grabbed his keys and stuffed them in his jean pockets; "Hey Sasuke- teme, I'm going to collage now, I'll be back by 5 or so..." All he saw was a fragile looking arm rise up from the couch and wobble at him slightly. Naruto allowed a little sweat drop to roll down his head; "Eh... see ya'..." The arm wobbled at him again, and two sweat drops appeared. Naruto was out of the door, and locked it this time... hehe, no escape Sasuke...

Sasukes arm finally fell down. His eyes only visible as tiny little beads above the blanket as he spoke to the television screen; "It's all his fault..."

-

Naruto was sitting under a tree on campus, staring at the floor in a daze, mildly in thought; 'Does Sasuke know I locked the door...? Maybe I should get him a key... Nah, he can break through the door or some thing... Oh no! Gaara's project is on the door! I gotta' get him a key then! He could always get out the window... Nah, Sasuke wouldn't jump out of a window at six stories high when he can break down the door and go down the stairs... would he...?'

"Hey Naruto..."

Naruto twitched as Sai placed one hand delicately on his left shoulder, and moved his head close to Naruto's right ear; "And how are we today...? I haven't seen you in a while..."

Naruto shuddered, he didn't want to try and suppress it... he hated Sai beyond belief! He ripped his shoulder away from his grasp; "Yeah, go away Sai..." Naruto didn't really want to bother being nice to this guy, he could be falling and Naruto would turn around and walk the _other_ way. Sai, who was smiling that sickly fake smile, questioned, trying to move in again; "Well, that's no way to treat a fellow art lover... especially after a long time...!"

Naruto side stepped away from him, it was a loooong side step to get as far away from him as possible; "Yeah? Piss off..." With that, Naruto strode off, scowling like there was Sai right in front of him. Sai called after him "Aw come now Naruto... a scowl on that pretty face...? It doesn't suit!"

Sai freaked Naruto out beyond belief!

-

Yes, this day seemed to be short, it went by like a bullet. He had finished his mourning classes thank Ramen! Yeah, Naruto only thanked the heavens and the Ramen god.

He shoved his paper into his shoulder bag; he either needed a new bag or less work... he figured a new bag, since the 'less work' part was sooo not going to happen. He had to get Sasuke a new key, no; he needed to get Sasuke a key in the first place so if he lost it he could get him a new one. Naruto smiled at his plan... yeah, remember Naruto didn't make sense... the pink hair and colour blind floor boards.

"Hello Naruto..."

Naruto's entire body shuddered; he almost fell over from the force of it. He brought his hands up in front of him and arched his shoulders, pretending to roll around a smaller and decapitated version of Sai's head, muttering; "Yes Sai what do you want...?!" His voice was forced to be quiet but just as pissed, his muscles tensing naturally as Sai moved closer; "You ran off on me earlier, and since you've finished, I was wondering if we had more time to talk..."

Naruto rolled the little imaginary head in his finger quicker; "I... do not wish to speak to you... Sai..." His calmness was slowly crumbling under the taller boy's presence. Sai shifted closer to Naruto with each slowed step; "Aw... why not...? You know I always love a nice long talk..." Naruto's head lowered and his shoulders turned to jagged points, and the little head he was rolling around with his fingers was now officially crushed...

"SAI YOU...!"

He screamed in his mouth before turning back around on his feet and scowling; now shoving the papers into his bag crumpling them. His phone began to vibrate in his back pocket, and Sai got a glint in his eye; "Naruto- Kun your phone is ringing..." His hand made its way to Naruto's ass... his fingers spreading out...

'Grab'-'pull'-'turn'-'smack'-'thwack'-'thud'-'THUD!'

Naruto spun around... what the hell...?

Gaara stood over Sai, his eyes usually cold, were burning with dry ice on fire, his gaze dark and menacing to the point of which it would have cracked Sai's face in half. Gaara had swiftly grabbed the back of Sai's collar, spun them both around so he him self was in front of Sai, smacked him in the neck + chest, thwacked his fist into his ribs and kicked him in the stomach. The second 'thud' was just Sai falling on his pity ass on the floor. Naruto's eye twitched; "G- Gaara..."

Gaara then sunk down to Sai, scooped up the front of his collar, brought them face to face so that their noses were practically touching, and spoke so cold some where in the arctic an ice burg cracked; "_You ever try and make a move on Naruto again you sick disgraceful pathetic bastard I will make it my mission to assure the world your presence is no longer present..._"

I think Sai just wet his pants.

For once that pale face of his turned even more pale, and he was sweating badly... he actually showed some emotion on his face, okay a lot of emotion on his face which was basically fear for his life. Gaara was so cool! He totally gave Sai his lesson!

Sai nodded quickly and scrambled up when Gaara had dumped him on the floor, stood up and stood back. It was scary how fast Sai disappeared out of that door... it was inhuman.

Naruto stared at the door, his lip twitching since his mouth was open. Gaara turned to him, his arms folded and back to normal; "You okay..." Yes, Gaara cared, but it was like finding gold in a pile of shit when he actually asked if any one was okay! Let alone beat some one up! He did it in public too, asked if Naruto was all right, no emotion in his voice as usual, but if there was any; Naruto wouldn't feel comfortable, because it would be so not- Gaara like.

The blonde peered over at the red head, and for a split second there was nothing but silence and the slightest bit of tension. Suddenly the blonde jumped Gaara; "GAARA THANK YOU SO MUCH...!!" Gaara couldn't help but smirk at the fact the blonde was acting so childish... especially at collage, he guessed that was just Naruto for you. He then questioned; "Was some one trying to call you...?"

Naruto paused, his arms around the taller red head's shoulders; "Hmm...? Oh yeah... the phone was buzzing..." He pulled it out of his back pocket and flipped it open; "Hey, its Hinata... she texted me..." He came off of Gaara, and went through his new messages; "She... said she was wondering if I was free..." He paled... causing Gaara to question him... yet again; "What..." Naruto's head dropped as he muttered; "She wants me to go... with her tomorrow shopping" That's when it went quiet...

-

Naruto trudged up the stairs; "Why the hell would she ask me that I'm no sissy!" He puffed out his cheeks; "Hmph, how could she even speak of that?" He did remember some thing Kiba told him one... when he was pissed out of his mind and swinging Sake every where.

Flashback

"Hey man, you are a TOTAL UKE!"

"What?!"

"Yeah you heard me... that small ass of yours and your short height... you're just like Hinata!"

Poor Hinata blushed.

"Kiba your just pissed outta' your mind... shut up and stop saying things... then maybe we won't have to bail you out of jail... again!"

"But you are! I've seen even guys look you up a disco's!"

"What about it... wait what? Guys?!"

"Yup... girly girl Naruto... goes shopping with Hinata and gets fucked up the ass by gay guys... hehe..."

Kiba was out cold for the next few hours after Naruto got to him.

end of flash back

Naruto shivered; 'Damn... Kiba even said shopping with Hinata back then... that's just creepy...' He stood outside of his door picking at the insides of his pockets for his keys, but picking up all sorts of things such as lollipop wrappers and paper that had been shredded and... Was that an M+M? He took a quick glance at his door again; "Hm... I should really ask Gaara about where he got that from..." He muttered quietly and softly to him self, reminding him self of the spare key he had to get Gaara.

He stepped in the door and peered over his pad... Sasuke wasn't in the kitchen, he didn't sound like he was in the bathroom... he wouldn't go into his bed room. Where the hell was Sasuke? Naruto scanned the place, until his eyes came to the couch, where a soft noise sounded from. There was Sasuke's shins bent on the end of the couch. Naruto couldn't help but smirk softly at that scene, he could just imagine a baby Sasuke, crawling around on the floor in little black jeans and a top with that silly lollipop sign on it. He continued to wrap up his jacket around his arms until it was small enough for his liking before he tossed it aside.

He walked over quietly and crouched down so he could lean his folded arms on the arm; 'Hn... So cute when he's asleep...' Naruto took no further note of what he just said to him self as he watched Sasuke. The ravenette had pale skin, yes he was a ghost but that didn't count because he was alive again. His hair looked very shiny, which helped the blue tints in it shine off all the more. His expression wasn't horrid or glaring or regretful or any of the above and beyond, he looked like he was... normal in a none- Sasuke fashion, like his mask had slipped... baby Sasuke. Aw so cute! Naruto smiled and rolled his head to the side, his chin on the arm of the chair on top of his folded arms.

'Hmm... Should I wake him up...? What am I insane?! I don't wanna' grumpy Sasuke on my hands...! But... I wanna' talk to him I'm boooooared...'

Naruto fussed and whined to himself, wanting to talk to Sasuke, but not wanting him being all grumpy and it being like usual.

-

Uzumaki Naruto had made his choice after a determined look came upon his face; 'Right... Ima' wake him up now!'

Naruto hid behind the arm of the couch slightly as his right hand slowly lifted up and poked Sasuke in the leg; "Sasuke..." No sign of life... yet. Naruto was a determined little Kitsune remember? And so he prodded him just as gently as last time in the leg, a bit further up this time; "Sasuke..." The way he said Sasuke's name was so soft, Sasuke woke up... well, half woke up. His head levitated above the couch arm that he was using as a pillow and he spoke still dazed; "Hmm... what is it Naruto...?" Sasuke wasn't awake, Naruto figured just as much out the way Sasuke was talking so nicely to him.

"I'm home..."

"Hnn... welcome home..."

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah...?"

"Are you still sleepy...?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Okay... you wanna' sleep more...?"

"Mm-hmm..." Sasuke was falling asleep then and there, his sounds dragging on for a while. Naruto looked him up and down quietly.

"Okay..."

Naruto giggled and placed a hand to his mouth to stop it from being so loud; 'So cute...' Naruto smiled and made his way quietly to the kitchen... baby Sasuke was still sleeping...

-

Sasuke realised he was awake after his eyes began to feel dry; he had been sleep staring at the screen. That screen was cursed he knew it.

He slowly brought a hand up to his face, rubbing the sleepy dust from his eyes. He had had a good dream, not a deathly erotic one like he kept on trying to have last night about Naruto, but a nice one, where Naruto simply dragged him to some lame park and began swinging and running around... why was that nice again?

He shuffled his way up so he was on his elbows, before he realised why he was having so much trouble moving, some one had placed a blanket on his torso. The little bugger had to have placed it on him, which gave him a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

What Sasuke didn't know, was that along with unknown feelings for the blonde, there was some thing else wrong with him.

Sasuke let his legs fall off the side as he sat up, feeling a bit stiff from sleeping on the couch. He might have felt refreshed because he'd had a good night's sleep, but he felt grotty some how, his stomach really began to hurt, but he dismissed it. He stood up, and feeling like stretching, flung his arms out wide and made an almost obtuse angle with his arms.

Running water... or some thing... the kitchen...?

"Ah... Sasuke- teme good mourning..."

Naruto graced Sasuke with a grin as he stood in the kitchen with a dish towel over his shoulder before turning his attention back to his ever filling sink. Sasuke had his arms up behind him stretching down his back; "Hnn..." He reached a bit further down his back before letting out a breath and flopping his arms back down to his sides, only to feel really hot and dizzy and fall into that pillar.

Naruto jumped and turned off the taps, looking over his shoulder; "Huh?" His eyes grew cold with worry and he leapt to Sasukes side; "Sasuke- Teme what happened are you okay?!" Naruto had his hands hovering at a never touching distance between him and Sasuke. The ravenette looked up holding his stomach; "You did this to me I know it..." Naruto puffed his cheeks out; "Hmph! I thought you just got over excited about the pillar or some thing...!" Naruto was trying to sound mean, but not with a face like that, too cute and so childish. Sasuke grunted and went to stand, only to find him self not getting very far; "Ah... that hurts..."

Naruto helped Sasuke up by lifting him up under his arms; "Geez Sasuke-teme what did you do to your self... if staying up all night makes you sick I can get you a bed or some thing, you can sleep on mine!"

"I wouldn't do that Dobe..."

"Sasuke- teme my bed is clean for crying out loud I change the sheets and make it Y'know! It's not poisoned!"

"Just shut up and phone a doctor..."

"Fine then! I will!"

-

"Hello...? Yeah, um, my friend really doesn't feel well... what do I do...?"

"Well... what are his symptoms...?"

"Err... Sasuke- teme...?"

Sasuke grunted as he held his stomach lightly; "Dobe, my stomach feels like it's curling in on its self..."

"Uh... he says his stomach feels like its curling in on its self..."

"Hmm... what has he eaten lately...? It might have been off..."

"Eh... he hasn't eaten any thing recently... at all... for about three days I guess..."

"Well then, I believe it would just be hunger then."

"But what if it's serious??"

"If it gets worse, simply phone up and I personally will send round' an ambulance... thank you for calling..."

"Yeah, okay bye..."

-

He flipped his phone down and sighed then turned to Sasuke with his hands on his hips; "You're hungry..."

"What...?"

"Your hungry Teme, you haven't eaten since I gave you life again. That's about three days..."

"But... you went to collage this mourning..."

"That was yesterday, you fell asleep right through yesterday evening to this mourning... that might as well class as three days!"

Naruto turned his attention to the kitchen area, that's where they always seemed to go... kitchen- kitchen- kitchen, and that was where Naruto was going now, the kitchen.

He crouched in front of the cupboards under his sink for a few moments, slammed them shut and went to all the cabinets above, racking through them all; "Y'know Sasuke- teme if you just ate the Ramen I tried to give you the night before... you might not feel so ill..." Sasuke made a sound like 'yes- I- believe- you- not!' He pulled out his chair and sat down in it carefully; "Oh yeah...? I don't think it would have made me feel any better at all, I would have been sick..."

Naruto wasn't really listening, he was busy pondering some thing; 'How come Sasuke wasn't smart enough to come in here and get him self some thing to eat? I don't just have Ramen Y'know; there are stir-fry noodles... some more noodles of course, just in case I run outta' Ramen. Vegetables, he might be a vegetarian... for the stir- fry as well... hmm, Oh! Sausages! When did I get these...? Konohamaru or his dad must have slipped them in for me...' Naruto smiled at the sausage packet in his hands before turning his attention to Sasuke, he had been talking about the couch.

"Hmm...?"

"Yeah, just what I thought..."

"Hey... I wasn't listening!"

"Gee, I noticed..."

"Don't be sarcastic with me Teme! I'm cooking your food!"

"You'll probably burn it..."

"I can cook!"

"Hnn..."

"Just you watch Baka!"

"Hnn..."

"Stop saying that!"

"Saying what...?"

"Hnn!"

"Hnn..."

"GRRRR...!"

-

There was a pan on heating up, and Naruto was humming a tune to him self. Any body would think it was an innocent tune, one in which he found joy humming... but no, it was driving the ravenette up the wall and Naruto attained only glee from humming that tune.

"Could you stop singing that...?"

"I'm not singing any thing... I'm humming!" He snickered silently to himself; he could practically hear the Uchiha twitching.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table, an anti- venom to Naruto's humming, and that just got on Naruto's nerves; "Eh... Sasuke- teme...? Could you stop that...?"

"Stop what?" Sasuke smirked as he continued tapping his fingers, leaning on one hand as he watched shivers ride up the blondes back with every tap; "Eh, stop the tapping... its... annoying..." Sasuke closed his eyes, the sweet bliss of annoyed blonde was thrilling; "Hnn... you're annoying..." He didn't stop tapping those long slender fingers of his. Naruto bit his tongue, then after four good minutes of silence with tapping, Naruto turned around; "You're so damn stubborn Teme!"

"Me...? Your one to talk, it took me eight minutes just to stop you from stuffing Ramen in my mouth..."

"And I would have had you too if you didn't run away, Scardy- cat!"

"I didn't run away from the noodles I ran away from you!"

"Oh, and it's back to me again well I'll just..."

Naruto spun around in an attempt to move the sausages, when he knocked the pan and spilled hot oil all over his hand. He yelped and held his hand close to him.

Sasuke rushed to his side, hot oil was not nice, and not even Naruto deserved that, even though he was being stupid around a hot pan. He took the blondes hand and shoved it under the cold tap, Naruto hissed and whined, stomping his foot off of the ground a few times; "Aaaaaooooowwwww Sasuke- teme it hurts!" Sasuke held his hand under there, else Naruto would have taken it out; "Well Naruto you layered it in boiling hot oil I think it's gonna' hurt... now stop whining." Naruto went silent, and Sasuke looked over his left shoulder curious as to why the blonde had actually shut up.

Naruto stood there, his face a bit red and his lip out in a silent pout. Sasuke watched him for a few moments and then the blonde muttered; "It stings..." Sasuke turned back to the hand under the tap, he knew that Naruto had to keep it under there for a good five minutes, it would stop the burning; "Five minutes should do, don't move it..." He went to take his own hand away, but as soon as he showed any signs of letting go Naruto tried to pull his hand out and away. Sasuke snatched his hand back and lectured; "Didn't you hear just what I said?!" Naruto fussed; "No! It stings Teme let me take it out please!" Sasuke gritted his teeth; "Unless you want it to sting even more keep it under here for five minutes!"

Naruto couldn't take it any more, and pulled his hand out holding it to his chest; "Are you trying to make my hand fall off?! Ow it stings what do I do?!" Sasuke raised an eye brow; "Are you serious...?" Naruto had just ignored Sasuke by taking his hand out of the water, and now he's asking what to do...? Sasuke felt like walking away and leaving him to roll around on the floor. But there was just some thing in that cute whisker marked face that wouldn't let Sasuke abandon him. He gritted his teeth and reached for his hand; "Damn it Dobe! Keep it under the water..."

-

Naruto had been there for five minutes, making all sorts of faces at the pain coursing through his skin. Sasuke looked back to see Naruto with his eyes closed and biting his bottom lip; "Don't bite too hard Dobe... else you'll have to have an ice pack on your lip next..." Naruto peered up at Sasuke, his eyes watery; "I... uh... umm..." Sasuke raised an eye brow at the small blush on the smaller blondes face; "What...?"

After a few more moments of stuttering, Naruto finally buried his face as best he could in his shoulder with the sore hand and mumbled; "I donumbrinphfise..." It went quiet, and Sasuke didn't even need to say any thing, as the blonde took his mouth off of his shoulder but stayed with his head turned away; "I don't have any ice..." Again it went quiet, only the sound of the water sounded.

"Pfft...Hmmhm..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who had turned his head away and was now sniggering. Naruto went beat red; "I haven't gotten around to it okay?!" Sasuke turned back to him, smirking and lowering his head to make his eyes more menacingly annoying; "I don't blame you... you've only been here for three days Y'know... ice would be the last thing on my list as well..." Naruto whined and smacked Sasuke on the arm childishly a few times; "Shut up Sasuke- teme stop laughing at me!" Sasuke wafted Narutos violent arm away; "I'm not laughing at you... I'm laughing at what you didn't do... there's a difference..."

Naruto stared up at him silently, those big blue orbs blinking once every now and then. Sasuke allowed a little sweat drop to roll down the side of his face; "You wouldn't know the difference any way... would you...?" Naruto hissed; "I know the difference!" His face was still beat red, he didn't know the difference; they both concerned him, so it was making fun of him from his view. He huffed, went silent for a few more moments before speaking up; "Sasuke- teme..."

Sasuke, who was leaning against the side keeping Naruto's hand under the tap, glanced towards the blonde's direction. He was twitching and fidgeting under Sasuke's grasp; "Eh...? I can't feel my hand any more... at all...!" Sasuke removed Narutos hand from the cold water and turned off the tap, Naruto's hand felt unusually heavy. Naruto flung it a few times; "Sasuke you killed it!" Sasuke gave a small frown, he was still holding his hand; "I didn't kill it, and it's your hand so say it's your hand. Keeping it under cold water stopped the burning feeling didn't it?" Naruto got really worried, and began to flair his hand around above waist height, yelling and letting it flop where ever it pleased; "Gyah! Sasuke- teme if my hand falls off I blame you!"

"Your gonna' give it whip lash if you don't stop that..."

"Gyah...! I can't feel it I can't feel it I can't feel a thing! Sasuke do some thing!"

"Would you rather it was burning?!"

"Sasuke- teme you shouldn't give advice if it means hands will come off!"

"You shouldn't cook if it means having to listen to me to have your hand fall off!"

"Well thanks to you now it... HEY! I CAN COOK!"

Naruto pointed... well flopped his numb hand at Sasuke; "I would like to see you try it dead man!" Sasuke lifted up the flop that was Naruto's hand and said to him dryly, lifting it up and down lightly; "...You cooking is like trying to commit suicide..." Naruto flopped his hand away as fast as he could; "That's mean! You can forget about me cooking you brunch then! Go curl up in the corner and hold your stomach some more or some thing!"

The ravenette watched in mild amusement as the blonde huffed to Sasuke's seat on the other side of the table and thumped down loudly, resting his chin on his anti- numb hand, glaring at Sasuke.

The taller teen turned to the still lightly sizzling pan which was now smoking a bit...; 'Great, he left it on when he had his hand under the tap...' He lifted up the pan, shoved them in a random carrier bag and placed them in the bin he pulled out from his right below the work top counter. Naruto watched, raising an eyebrow with still a huffed expression on. Sasuke opened up a top cabinet after peering inside it when the blonde was racking through before, feeling the stare on his back he explained; "The old man usually had some kids younger than you come around, his grandkids or some thing... he used to cook them Japanese meals of sorts... I... Happened to watch a few times 'round..."

Naruto felt like sniggering, but he was still trying to be in a bad mood with the older boy; "Sasuke- teme... cooks? Ha!" Sasuke froze and his eye brow twitched, his eyes darkening at the same time; "I can cook better than you."

"Have you ever cooked before?"

"..."

"Then I have my doubts it'll be any better..."

"It'll be better than a pile of coal..."

Sasuke pointed to the bin area under the counter top with a metal spatula, and Naruto twitched at that. The bin was smoking a bit, must be the sausages still burning...

"Well what are you making then...?"

"I don't know..."

"You're gonna' try and feed me poison aren't you...?"

Sasuke poured a powder of sorts into the frying pan, setting that aside he added in cold water. He had watched the old man plenty of times before, it was pure miracle that Naruto had most if not all of the ingredients. Pouring a powder and sauce into the pan, he then looked around before asking with out turning to face the blonde; "Where do you keep the deep pots...?" Naruto shrugged, but after Sasuke sent an impatient glare over his shoulder, Naruto shrank slightly, but put his bad mood right back on and flopped his still numb wrist to a shelf; "Over there..."

Sasuke trailed around the kitchen... he'd been in there countless of times in the past few days but was only just figuring out where every thing was that instant. Naruto now had his head on the table resting on his chin still, his eyes followed Sasukes back every where, watched his every movement and even had his eyes slip down to his ass a few times just out of curiosity. He was in a daze with his eyes watching Sasuke's thighs; 'Maybe I should start working on that dour slamming routine for my work out or some thing... Sasuke- teme has such a good strong figure... long legs that look like they go on until Christmas... oh no... they stop there. His arms look pretty well worked too... I wonder what else was...? His ass as well...' Suddenly, the blonde gripped the table, leaving a trail of where his nails had scratched along on the wooden surface; 'Did...- did I just think of... oh my god corruption!'

As he gasped silently, he paused and sniffed, damn that smelt good! His attempted angry mask fell right off of his face, and it turned into pure hungry bliss...

"Mmmmmm Sasuke- teme that smells good..."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, turning his body a bit to see the blonde. The blonde had mood swings... Sasuke 7, Naruto... he was wondering if it was a three, since he didn't know how good Sasuke cooked, but he was sure getting to a three fast with that smell!

After peering at the mind numbing blonde, he turned back to the pan and the pot. Chicken was cooking in the pan along with some sauce he didn't know the name off, and in the pot he was boiling vegetables with some herbs. He didn't know if it was actually Japanese or not, he just figured, and the old man always talked about how he loved... Ramen... Sasuke had no comment on that.

-

The plate was set before Naruto, his face was bright and that smile could have been curved by angels themselves. He broke apart a pair of spare chop sticks and yelped; "Yay!" He stuffed the wooden sticks into the meal, picked up a whole lot of food together, and stuffed it in his mouth, humming happily at the taste of the food. He had never eaten some thing like this before, well, not since he was about 5 years old or some thing. He still had bits hanging out of his mouth and he went to slurp it up when he glanced across to Sasuke, sitting in his seat near the cooker... staring at him smirking leaning on his hand.

"What...?" Naruto's mouth was very full, and as I said, still had bits of sticking out of it.

"Hnn..." Sasuke's gaze became dark, but not scary dark, like, amused and smuggy...? Maybe...

"Eh..." Naruto finished his mouthful quickly; "What...? Seriously tell me...!"

Sasuke blinked slowly and sat back, placing his hands up to his face and leaning on his elbows; "You're eating it..." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this; "Of course I am, its food I'm hungry and it tastes and smells good..." Sasuke muttered loudly; "I told you I could cook better than you..." Naruto huffed madly at this; "Hey! You didn't even get a chance to taste mine because it burnt...!"

"Exactly my point..."

It went silent, and Naruto simply stuffed some food angrily into his already compacted mouth. A few moments later, he looked back at Sasuke, who was still like that, then looked at his plate; "Hey... why aren't you eating...?" Sasuke froze, glanced down at his plate, and then avoided all eye contact with the blonde.

"Hey Teme... the lady on the phone said you had to eat to stop your sore stomach..."

"I know that..."

"Then eat..."

"I..."

"Don't make me force feed you..."

Sasuke's cheeks became tinged with the palest of reds at the thought of the blonde crawling across the table again. If Naruto hadn't been threatening to stuff Noodles up his nose, he might have had a nose bleed... then the noodles would have come in handy. He turned away even more as he mumbled; "I... don't think I can..." Naruto frowned; "You cooked it you eat it!"

"It's not like that Naruto I..."

"Don't force me to eat this by my self..."

"Stop it Naruto it's..."

"Sure, you forced me to eat it first to see if it was poisoned!"

"Naruto I can't eat!"

"Why?!"

"Because I don't know how!!" The words just rolled right out of his mouth and at Naruto, who sat there staring wide eyed at the ravenette; "You... don't know how to eat...? C'mon Sasuke- teme that's..." Sasuke stared back at him dryly, and Naruto finished off, slowly at first; "... Why you aren't eating isn't it..." Sasuke turned his head away pissed off now; "I've been dead remember, dead don't eat." The blonde looked at Sasuke, then at his own plate, then back at Sasuke, chuckling at first but the chuckle died down as he finished his sentence; "C'mon Sasuke- teme you were only dead for 16 years, you ate for four, you can't forget! The first two years of your life you learn how to walk and talk... but... for the other 16 you're supposed to be told to sit down and shut up. Eating has to come in there some where!"

Sasuke was now really annoyed, he couldn't eat and he was getting a lecture about it from the dumb blonde Dobe. His stomach growled loudly when the blonde went silent, and he quickly moved to hold it, hoping that maybe that act would shut it up, but Naruto heard it, and started to giggle; "Hehe... Sasuke- Teme's stomach growled..." Sasuke, slightly flustered, shouted back with red tinged cheeks; "Is it illegal?!" Naruto was now laughing as quietly as he could pointing at Sasuke; "No I guess not... pfft but it sure does sound funny coming from you!" He began to giggle again but this time loudly. Sasuke growled and pushed his plate away; "Fine then I just won't eat..."

Naruto looked blankly at him; "That won't do any thing but make your stomach louder..."

"Fine then I'll eat!"

"Eh... Sasuke- teme, chew your food..."

"You should be honoured! I'm eating like you since you're the only example here!"

"Sasuke- teme you won't be able to swallow that!"

"Bruffumphf himburblegraziumbuuuure..."

"Heh...?"

It went silent after Sasuke said that... if... you can class 'Bruffumphf himburblegraziumbuuuure' as a word let alone any language spoken. Now, the silence wasn't only due to Naruto watching to see what happened when you had a mouth that full, but one other thing as well. Sasuke couldn't breathe or move his jaw, and it only took three seconds before it clicked on Sasuke that no oxygen was reaching his lungs. He couched out and held his throat, thumping the table once incidentally... it's like an automatic reaction people!

Naruto flung himself over the table, missing both plates and landing on his stomach, reaching and holding Sasuke's hand around his neck; "Baka! Are you trying to die! Me and cooking might equal a bad end but you and eating definitely ends in suicide!" He then slid further across the table to kneel up sort of and thumped the Uchiha boy on the back. Sasuke couched out even more, but it was his cheeks that were stuffed not his throat any more. He swallowed hard and not so easily, since he hadn't eaten any thing in 16 years! Naruto gave a sigh of relief before flopping on the table, looking up at Sasuke; "Geez Teme, are you trying to give me a heart attack...?"

"You weren't the one who was chocking..."

"But you chocking is scary enough! I brought you back to life once don't make me do it again..."

Yes, that wasn't much of a threat, but it was all that Naruto had at that moment. He turned over on his stomach again, took the chopsticks with food in them, and held them up to Sasuke; "Now eat properly..." The blonde was swinging his legs in the air behind him lazily, like he was on the living room floor watching a programme. Sasuke looked at him oddly; "Get off of the table Naruto you're putting me off..." Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes along with his head; "Aaaaand we're back to this again, I swear Sasuke they won't go in your nose this time it'll go some where else..." Sasuke stayed stubborn; "I will eat when..." Naruto stuffed the food in his mouth, sticking out his tongue just to get it right; "There... now chew..."

Sasuke went to open his mouth to either speak or spit it back out, when Naruto placed his hand over his mouth and shook his finger on the other hand; "Ah- ah- ah Sasuke- teme... chew like this..." Naruto gave a slow demonstration with an empty mouth, nodding his head in beat with the invisible bites. Sasuke stared at his mouth, dirty... –dirty things were coming to his mind right then as he watched the blondes mouth which seemed to get slower and slower. Sasuke started chewing absent- minded to his actions. Eventually, he bit his tongue, only because his food was already decimated. He whispered; "Ouch..." and bent over, touching one finger to his tongue to see if it was bleeding, which it was. Naruto stopped kicking his feet, and bent his head down to see if he could view Sasuke's face; "Hoi... Sasuke- teme did you bite some thing...?"

Sasuke mumbled, checking the amount of blood each time he touched his tongue; "What do you think...?"

Naruto couldn't see and frowned at this, lifting the ravenette's head up with both hands; "Hey let me see..." Sasuke's head slowly faced his and Naruto examined the tongue that just happened to be sticking out.

Sasuke could have sworn his heart missed a beat and flew off some where... the blonde was so close... if he could just lean forward... just... maybe... the blonde would... kiss...b-

It went silent.

...

-

Hehe, enough suspension for you guys? I am so sorry, it took longer, I was hoping to get it up the day before, but my dad was persistent about sitting and staring at the blank computer screen, reluctant to move. Eeeeeeeeeeeeevil man... but I hope you enjoyed and review if you can and know how . Thanks for reading and the 5th chapter is on its way!


	5. ch5 Not mineyet part I

**Author's Note**; I hope I wasn't too cruel to you guys last time, I don't usually do cliff hangers, but I felt that I had written enough, and couldn't go any further, mainly because I was kind of stuck on what would happen. I was sooo tempted to make them kiss! Buuuuuuuuuuut I don't wanna get there too fast, and I want you guys to keep on reading until the right moment... and no I do not even know when that moment is myself, but I've had a few idea's.

**Disclaimer**; I'm getting paranoid; I keep on hearing people say the names of Naruto characters. Maybe it's because I still don't own them...¬¬'

**Warning**; YAAAAAOI YAOI YAOI YAOOOOOIIIIIII! This is a SasuNaru fanfiction SOON TO BE RATED `M`, so YAOI will be here. Do not read if you dinny' like it. Try not to comment about how you hate YAOI if you read it, because as I've just said.... YAOI! You- have- been- warned! I put the warning to good use now use it and read it. YOU- R- SUPPOSED- TO- READ- WARNINGS- FOR- YOUR- OWN- SAFETY!

ENJOY!

-

Naruto was sitting upside down on the couch, his head hanging over the edge watching the television blankly; he was kicking his feet slightly over the back of the couch too. Sasuke had stumbled out of his chair holding his nose and bolted to the bathroom... didn't he bite his tongue? Naruto shrugged the thought off, he never really thought of things too deep, even though he was a deep thinker when it came to things he could bare thinking. The rest of the time everything else was just dismissed.

He was watching the adverts, how he hated adverts, they took too long and made no sense most of the time, especially when you were hanging upside down and watching them. He called out blandly to Sasuke without taking his eyes off the screen, but turning his head slightly;

"Hoi... Sasuke- teme... pass me the remote..."

There was a muffled reply from the bathroom, some thing about 'busy' or some thing, Naruto couldn't hear for the running of the water. Sasuke was also gasping, and the blonde could practically hear the pain filled winces. Since when could you hear some one wince? Naruto took no mind to that either, since he could bring people back from the dead.

There was a slightly louder gasp that came from the bathroom area, and what sounded like relieved pants. Naruto frowned while listening to Sasuke, trying to make out the shapes on the television and attempting to hear what the television was saying. He repeated his earlier action, calling to Sasuke but eyes glued to the screen, half of his mind on his words.

"Sasuke- teme... I need the remote and I can't reach it... please?"

"..."

"Hey... the T.V. is getting boring... passy the controlleryerorllyor.... thingy..." Naruto had his arms out stretched and was wavering them lazily all over the place; "T...V....Re....mote...." He was moaning now.

Sasuke growled, and swung the bathroom door open with his hair dripping wet and sticking to his face slightly, all Naruto could see was his head and his shoulder; "What is it?!" His black top was sticking to his wet form since he had pulled it on roughly. Naruto stayed staring at the screen and pointing loosely to his right, some where to the left of the couch; "Control remote thingy... Passy it pleasey...."

Sasuke gritting his teeth, baring them at the oblivious blonde; "The.... remote.... is that all...?" His breath was low and his voice husky with a bit of anger, rimmed with frustration; "Get it your self!"

He slammed the door shut and it went silent, other than a few hundred swears and curses that just sounded like hissing and loud muttering. Naruto called out yet again; "The programme isn't on for another five minutes... I could be watching some thing else right now..."

Sasukes voice broke with in his words as he yelled from the bathroom; "CHANGE THE CHANNEL YOUR SELF DOBE!!!" It sounded funny... the bathroom was talking to him...

Naruto let out a moan; "Ooooooowwwwhhhh Saaaaaasukkeeeee... I can't... hurry up..."

There was a few more swear words that sounded surprised, and thump and then a loud sounding thud, and then the water was running again, except this time not as loudly, probably the sink... does that mean that Sasuke was taking a shower before?

*Sasuke had a nooooose bleeeeed*

-

A grumpy looking Sasuke had turned off the taps and come out of the bathroom. How he hated Naruto and that tone of voice, so many dirty...-dirty- dirty thoughts swooshed right though him when Naruto moaned like that, and that oh- so- erotic vision of the blonde at his will on as bed with no clothes on, Sasuke almost fell over he was so dizzy from it.

The blonde had been lying there for the past two minutes gurgling and groaning Sasukes name with his hands on his stomach and his eyes growing more zombie like by the second; "Saaaaasukeeeee.... remoooooote.... controooooooooollll..... Clicky clickyyyyyyyy.... Aaaaaaahh...." Even his yell was bland and almost breakable.

The ravenette rolled his eyes and was soon standing in front of the blonde; "The remote is right there... reach for it..." Naruto stared at his shins for a few minutes looking confused. Then, he spoke, his tone childishly tired; "Huh...? Sasuke- teme since when were you so tall...?" Sasuke let out a final sigh with a growl in it, since he had given up. He walked around the side of the blonde and picked up the control like it was going to run away, he then slammed it into the blonde's chest.

"Here."

"Ow Sasuke- teme you didn't need to be so damn horrible about it!"

'_You didn't need to sound so damn molest- able... so pay_...' "Yes I did, you should have gotten it your self, I was busy..."

"By the way, I thought you bit your tongue, why were you holding your nose...?"

Sasuke paused for thought, but didn't get to reply since the blonde was already onto the next.... and the next... and the next.

"Why were you taking a shower...? Did you bite your tongue so hard...? Why were you gasping...? Let me see your tongue..."

Naruto was reaching up for Sasukes head, even though the blonde was miles up from his grasp. He was stretching and then closing his fingers in a childish attempt to get further up and closer to the ravenette's head. Sasuke fretted silently, he should have known not to bring some thing like that up around the blonde, for it would only lead to some thing like this. In this case, the blonde trying to get another view of his mouth, he really wasn't looking forward to another cold shower.

He whipped his head away and folded his arms; "Just change your channel already...!" Naruto frowned and pouted, then huffed; "Fine Mr bossy boots grumpy!" Yes, Naruto and his spectacular names!

He huffed and frowned as he flipped through the channels, Sasuke didn't have to get so personal about it, it was just a tongue.... was it a crime to be concerned...? Wait.... was it? Any way, he had a plan to check out his tongue, he would wait a little while whilst watching the television, and then pounce on him when the ravenette wasn't expecting it.

Yes, Naruto could hold onto some thing as small as a bitten tongue... he just had to wait, and he hated waiting.

-

Sasuke had no clue when he had seated himself on the couch arm next to the blonde; he must have gotten caught up in the movie Naruto was watching. This was rather comfortable actually, sitting on the arm of the chair... or was it sitting next to the blonde.

He looked around, deciding to look no further into the mystery of the comfy chair arm, and found many plants. Sure, he had seen Naruto hand carry each and every one of those plants of his into his apartment, but it hadn't actually clicked that there had been so many of them... maybe it was because they were all together? Nah, Naruto had _a lot_ of plants.

There were about five- seven in the lounge alone. A couple of spider plants, a Palma Violet, A mini Bonsai, another minimizes plant which was a mini eucalyptus plant, a small cactus and was that a palm tree? He also had about three small cacti in the kitchen and an African violet along with two more spider plants. In the little open area next to the kitchen and behind the lounge that lead to the large cupboard, there was a sunflower near the long lone window, a small bunch of yellow flowers that looked like an afro on the floor in the corner in a tacky red pot next to the cupboard door, and yet another cacti, except this one had flowers on it.

In his bedroom, that he had seen that one night carrying the all- too- clingy Naruto to his bed, were about four more. A single rose sat next to the row of four long windows next to yet another picture, there was a smaller rose next to the photograph near his bed, there was an ivy on the top of some tall drawers near the ceiling and a pile of yellow Cassia flowers, only god knew what size of pot he was going to put them in when they were bigger, let alone where he was going to keep them.

Now... who has plants in the shower cubicle in your bathroom? Naruto does. He had another cactus in his freakin' shower! On the shampoo shelf as well, so... ouch. Sasuke just barely had a close encounter with the prickly little bugger.

He scanned around the T.V area as well, only to find two plant pots of lilies, one pale yellow, and the other one orange. And on top of the television, was a lone Paris Polyphylla plant... a flower with green petals. Half of his mind on his words he questioned; "How many flowers do you have...?" Naruto shrugged while staring at the screen, blinking once slowly; "I dunno'... about fourteen...?"

Sasuke decided not to start a long conversation with the blonde, he wasn't really in the mood for it, but stupid Sasuke had already asked a question about plants.

'Pfft... Theres about eighteen...' He went back to watching the television, how boring could this get?

"Naruto... why are we watching this crap...?"

"What?! It's not crap Teme!"

"Turn over..."

"No."

"*Sigh* Please...?"

"No."

"You made me say it and you still don't turn over?!"

"I didn't command that you say it..."

"Are you saying that I need your _command_ before I say any thing?"

"Yes..."

"And why the hell is that...?"

"Because you are my ghost..."

Sasuke had no clue where this was coming from, and for some reason, in some strange way, he was feeling mildly horrified... I mean who knows what the blonde could do to him?! Oh, that just made Sasuke's inner pervert run in decagons.

As to why he was running in decagons not even Sasuke knew, but what he did know, was that the little perverted inner ravenette could only think up the juiciest, hottest, erotic blonde bondage filled images ever.

-

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke, as the blonde was still up side down on the couch and Sasuke was still on the arm of the chair. The ravenette seemed to be deep in thought, and so, Naruto grinned. He him self playing patiently all this time had worked, for children, they spend the first two years of their life learning how to walk and talk, and then spend the next sixteen being told to sit down and shut up. Now that the ravenette was diverted in thought and possibly action, now was time to put his plan into operation and see about that tongue of his.

Yes, only Naruto could hold onto some thing as lame as a bitten tongue for as long as three and a half hours.

He started to speak, still looking at Sasuke; "So...eh... why did you want to know about my plants...?" Sasuke squinted, but thought in his head; '_Heh? That was an hour ago...what the hell...?_'

"There just seemed to be a lot of them that's all..."

Naruto nodded; "Right..." Naruto now sat up properly next to Sasuke, who was still watching the movie flash bye on the screen.

The blonde tapped his fingers off of the couch, looking at Sasuke form the corner of his eye now and again. A smile was slowly curving the ends of his lips as he randomly and out of the blue, from the ravenette's point of view, rolled to the right whilst saying; "Ally-yoop"

Sasuke paused for a minute, suddenly realising that the warmth beside him had just rolled away, but it wasn't only the warmth, it was also the support keeping him well balanced on the arm of the couch. This led to the ravenette toppling side ways after Naruto, his arms splaying for the few seconds of free fall, until he hit the seating. He lay there with his hair over his face for a moment, frowning beneath all of it.

When he blew the hair out of his face, he found him self glaring up at an all too happily grinning blonde, this gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. He paled as Naruto giggled slightly and leaned in, now looking into his eyes. As pale as the ravenette already was, and then paling at the blonde closure, little red tints burned at the top of his cheeks. He didn't quite go cross eyes at how close Naruto was getting, but he was sure getting there fast.

"Hey Saaaaasuke- kun... let me see your tongue..." The blonde's grin got even bigger, and Sasuke could feel every bit of hair on his body standing on end. Damn this!

If this blonde got any closer with his perfect eyes, his perfect skin, that gorgeous hair and body, GYAH, Sasuke was already having a pervert convention crisis with in his mind, he didn't want all that exploding out into the real world, it was a fantasy, and it was going to stay just that... a fantasy.

'_Not at this rate though... wait... my tongue... NO! I CAN'T LET HIM NEAR MY MOUTH!!!_'

Naruto had already laid his palms firmly on the tops of Sasukes shoulders as not to let the squeamish teen escape; "Sasuke, I just want to see your tongue, if its giving you this much discomfort... I can take you to the hospital... we'll get a cast for it or some thing..." Naruto tried to look at Sasukes face, but he kept on turning it away; "N- Naruto...- Naruto! I don't need my tongue in a cast! It's not my tongue for crying out loud!"

"Its okay, I won't touch it if that's what you're scared about... I just want to see if its still bleed-..."

"It's not still bleeding see!"

"No I can't see! Geez Sasuke just sit..."

Sasuke was in such a buzz to escape, he in-coincidentally head butted Naruto. Its not that he meant to do it, it just... happened, giving Naruto a split lip in the process.

Naruto flew back and held his mouth; "Aaaaaaooooowwwww...." It was muffled, but it sounded like he was going to cry. Sasuke sat up in a hurry, looking at the blonde cradling his lip as best he could with watery eyes.

"N...Naruto..."

"Aaaaaaooooowwwww....."

"N...Naruto... are you okay...?" Sasuke leaned forward a bit with his hand out, in an attempt to peer at the blondes face, but Naruto turned around in the seat so quickly, Sasuke ended up with his hand on the blondes back; "Naruto...?"

A very eye watering blonde turned around, his face almost too adorable, Sasuke felt like hic-cupping, not that he knew why but he just did. Maybe to stop him self from pouncing... any way; "Aow, Sasukeeee... you cut my lip..... it hurts... it hurts it hurts it hurts.....!" Sasuke grimaced on the inside, how could he have cut such beautiful, full lips?! It was a sin! Maybe he would punish him self later, but right now Naruto.

He pulled the blondes head in; "Idiot, let me see..." The blonde grew a very devious smile on his face, but Sasuke didn't really notice he was too busy scolding him self for doing such a felony, he should be chained up... Oh dear. His little pervert was running circles drawing all sorts of images. He had blocked the little bugger out now, and at the most important bit. Mini inner Sasuke *chibi- style* was pointing at the blondes face and yelling; "LOOK- LOOK- LOOK!!!" When finally Sasuke gave into that little nagging feeling, he looked up.

Now he really was looking up, at the ceiling, until a face came into focus, Naruto's face, this couldn't end well. Naruto had pinned his wrists down and had straddled the ravenette's hips with his legs, he was sitting on the Uchiha boy in a very perverted way, Sasuke almost hardened right there and then, in fact, it was already hardening. He gulped inwardly, praying 50-50; '_Please get off! Please do some thing! Don't move your hips! Well, maybe once or twice... it might feel good... No! Yes! No this isn't good! He's bloody on top of you what the HELL isn't good about it??!!!_' His thought track was smashed when the blonde started speaking huskily; ".ke... Payback time..."

Sasuke felt his head becoming much like a Tsunami, waves going over and over again in his head, lapping up the blonde's dusky eyes and making him dizzy of sorts. Naruto leaned a bit closer, his smile now a smirking grin; "...Since you don't appear to have a cut tongue... I'll just have to give you a split lip..." Sasuke regained consciousness just enough to smirk horridly him self, mocking the blonde just to see what he was thinking of when he meant he was going to 'split Sasukes lip'; "Hnn, and just how do you suppose you'll do that...? Punch me? I'll just hit you back twice as hard..."

The blonde shot back, becoming competitive; "I'll hit you back three times as hard then!"

"Four..."

"Five!"

"Six..."

"SEVEN!

"Eight..."

"NINE!

"Ten..."

"I'll bite you then!" Eh...? This wasn't how the ravenette had pictured things, but mini Sasuke was already on the picture part. Naruto smirked at the lack of response from Sasuke as he went to bite him; "I'll have to give you one as big as mine!!!" Sasuke dodged his head to the left and Naruto missed, that was when Sasuke fell off the couch with a roll, leaving Naruto on it a bit dazed at the speed of things happening. Sasuke got up; "You're insane! You can't go around kissing people!" Naruto sat up with a slight frown and pouting with out noticing it; "I'm not trying to k... Oooooh..."

That grin again, Sasuke could feel mini Sasuke bubbling up and down; '_Oooooh boyohboyohboyohboyohboy!!!_' Sasuke was thinking things much more differently though. Naruto lifted his hands up and lowered his head, was he a cat?!

Apparently he was, for Sasuke had to dodge for his life when a hefty blonde and orange kitty lunged at him. He skidded behind the kitchen table, his hands gripping onto a chair; "Stop being so childish Naruto!" He was flustered when Naruto crawled across the table slowly to him; ".ke..." The blonde's eyes were half lidded and his mouth was pouting out a bit. When his face reached an inch away from Sasuke, the ravenette yanked him self out of his fantasy world and stepped to the side before heading for the bathroom trying to hide from the blonde. Naruto had leapt off of the table though, and some how rolled around Sasuke so he was in front of him.

Sasuke was being backed up slowly until he fell onto his ass after tripping on a loop in the rug. He looked up at the smirking blonde; "Naruto! Just think about what you're doing...!" He was saying that more for the blonde than him self, for only Satan, that's right Satan, knew what the ravenette would get carried away doing to him. Bondage, Sadistic measures, _dangerous_ images, not like the images were any thing knew to him now, but...

Naruto was already crawling up him slowly, peering up at him with that mischievous twinkle in his eye; "C'mere..." Sasuke shook his head and couldn't say any thing at this particular scene, which, now that he thought about it, had appeared in each and every of his dreams since he had come back to life. Naruto was now at his face, those eyes melting with his own; "Mmmmmm..." If Sasuke wasn't biting his tongue, he would have lunged forward him self and taken that slightly open mouth with that damaged full lip of his. Why the hell was the blonde making erotic sounds??!!! Sasuke was on the verge of moaning him self when...

-

Naruto sat there with an ice pack on the back of his head, his eyes watering slightly at the sides; "Aaaiiiiieeee.... It still hurts Teme!"

Sasuke sat in a huff on the floor next to the sofa with his legs crossed and glaring at the blank T.V. screen; "I warned you Usuratonkachi... if you didn't listen you were at your own fault there..." Sasuke him self had a little medical aid on him, a lone plaster at the edge of his lip, damn, the _only_, and he stressed the word _only_, thing that was good about being dead was the world with out pain, physically that is.

Suddenly, a loud drumming beat sounded, and Sasuke looked around for a second. The television wasn't on, the phone on the wall nor on the table seemed to be of any concern to the blonde, there was no radio... was there...?Unless it was an alarm clock of some strange origin. Some thing sounded like it flipped open with a click and Naruto spoke; "Hello...?" Sasuke looked over his right shoulder and Naruto was holding it; "Oh, hey Hinata... oh... what? Oh yeah! Yeah I do remember the text... sure, I'll be there; I'm coming right now... Who else is there with you...? Almost every one...? Like who? Great, that's great! We'll meet you there! Oh, me and a friend, I met him at... work and Juriya knew him so I've known him for almost all my life. You guys'll meet him when I bring him over... Kay... see you guys there... kay...- Kay bye..."

He put his mobile phone away and noticed a pair of black orbs staring in his direction. Naruto held up his mobile phone; "It's a mobile..." Sasuke was suddenly a bit grumpy again and turned around; "I know what it is Usuratonkachi..." Naruto frowned and pursed his lips slightly, when he thought about what Hinata said; "Oh! That's right... your coming with me!" He shuffled off of the sofa, pulled the Uchiha teen up and sped to the door.

Naruto pulled on a leather black jacket that zipped up the front and had a few red circular spirals on it, on smaller one on his left arm and one large one right in the middle on the back. He stuffed a larger dark blue leather jacket into Sasuke's hands, and while Sasuke was fumbling with trying to free his hands from the jacket wrapped around them, Naruto took him out of the door, remembering this time to lock it behind him.

-

Sasuke had slipped his jacket on and was now trailing the quick blonde with his hands in his pockets. Why was he in such a rush...? Where were they going any way? Was Hinata one of the movers who helped him? It was a she right? He was going to meet more of them? Sasuke didn't notice he was now frowning; he hated not knowing about things, especially things involving him. He was even to caught up in his thoughts to notice how hot Naruto looked in that leather jacket; even his back looked inviting at the moment.

Any way, he had never been down to this part of the apartment blocks before... were they new? Naruto was holding up a key and clicking it all over the place, causing Sasuke to look around as well. There were no garage doors or any thing, a few cars were parked down here, it was a parking lot. Did his blonde have a car or some thing? How come Naruto didn't tell him? ARGH! More damn questions!

Naruto was going up on his toes, lifting up the key and pressing on it again and again, until there was a 'Wheep Wheep!' and a flash of orange light. Naruto's face brightened up and he ran to the far...- far... faaaaaar side of the lot. This parking lot was underneath the block, so the blondes foot steps echoed along with drops of water. Some old pipes maybe.

Naruto disappeared behind a wall with a sign on it that read '9', what was with his Dobe and the number nine? He had a fox with nine tails on his apartment door on the out side, he couldn't remember just how many plants there were, he had nine pots and pans about ninety photos of him and friends... the number nine was every where his Naruto! Other than on those cute cheeks of his, he only had six whisker marks, three on each as said before, though he did have the number nine as a key chain.

When Sasuke didn't move, Naruto's head popped back around the corner; "Yo Teme... c'mon..." Sasuke looked at the blondes face after coming back to reality, and began walking slowly and un- interested in his direction. Naruto had disappeared back around the corner after grinning excitedly at him. What was Naruto so happy about... what was he hoping to show Sasuke?

-

As Sasuke rounded the corner, his vision went black, and his hands shot out of his pockets and out in front of him. Naruto snickered; "Clam down Teme... it's just me..." Damn Naruto put his hands over his eyes; "You're not allowed to peek though, wait until I say you can look!" His voice pitched a bit squeakier and he could feel the blonde bouncing up and down slightly behind him and then to his right hand side. It was amazing just how childish his blonde could be. He foolishly allowed the blonde to walk him forward a few steps, maybe nine... damn, nine again.

Naruto bit his lip to stop his grinning face from getting any wider and splitting his already healing lip any more; "You ready...?!" He was etching to take his hands off of Sasukes eyes, but he wouldn't, not yet, not until Sasuke said okay. Sasuke sighed and said; "Yeah..." Naruto's hands flew off of his eyes and he bounced in front of him; "Open your eyes!!!" Sasuke did so slowly.

First, he saw his Dobe smiling foolishly at him, and then his gave drifted down to the orange vehicle beside him. It was an orange motor bike. The colour wasn't that tacky, crayon orange; it was a lovely burnt orange that has a glisten to it and in blue words written on it 'Ninja'. It was actually a very beautiful piece, and Naruto bubbled beside it, clenching his fists again and again biting his lip even harder. He bounced next to Sasuke, his face like a child trying to please his parents; "So? So?! D'you like it? I made it my self Y'know. I even painted it! And-and- and I have two helmets, and if you'd like we can take it to meet the guys...?"

Yes, the last part was more of a question than a fact. Sasuke glanced down at the slightly bent over blonde, his eyes twinkling with some thing, all sorts of things. A few being hope and excitement, his hands were placed up in front of him now, and he hid behind them, his eyes looking watery; "Pleeeeeaase...." Sasuke almost squeaked at his blonde Dobe being in such a pose, below him and every thing.

~ ~ Sasuke's inner theatre ~ ~

"Sasuke... please... Ah!"

"Ngh... Naruto...!"

"Ah... Ah.... Aaah! Ah Sasuke please!"

~ ~ Back to Reality ~ ~

Sasuke blinked, looked back at the motor bike, and said; "Sure... why not." Narutos face brightened up so much, Sasuke could have squinted from the pureness of it. Damn, that Dobe was carved by angels and graced with the smile as bright as the stars, the moon and the sun them selves. No, his smiles could have put even them to shame.

Naruto ran to the bike, and opened up the seat with a click, he pulled out two helmets, one black with orange flames coming from the vizier and one black with blue lightening bolts down the sides. Naruto gave Sasuke the black one and cuddled the orange one protectively; "You can wear the spare... this one is mine... got it? No touchy No looky. Don't even think about the helmet." He smiled and he slipped it on over his head before running to his bike and swinging one leg over skilfully. He looked towards Sasuke's direction through his closed vizier; "Sa..." Warm, firm arms enclosed about his waist and the bike lowered a bit more, Sasuke's chest pressure was securely against his back.

"What are you waiting for...?" Sasuke sounded like he was forcing that line, but Naruto shrugged it off mentally; "Er, you on comfortably...?" Sasuke nodded, smacking and duck taping his inner pervert while he was at it, lecturing inner Sasu; `_You, shut up and sit down the whole way there._` His words were firm to him self; `_B- but he's right there-..._` Sasuke scowled inside his helmet, thank god the vizier was down, else it would have scared the blonde; `_I SAID. No moving. No talking,_` He shuffled a bit further down on the bike seat and nodded again, Naruto pulled back on the bikes handles and let out a rip of pure power!

-

He zoomed right out of the under ground parking lot, not stopping or looking or any thing, just standing up a bit on his bike and going for it. Sasuke was almost flung off at the speed the blonde drove off with, one of his arms even lost grip and he was riding along with it wafting in the wind behind them.

Cars honked and hit their brakes as Naruto drove through them blissfully unaware of their anger, including Sasukes. The ravenette decided not to yell at him for it, for all he knew Naruto could just get mad and go faster just to piss him off. He latched the loose hand back onto the blonde's waist again, restraining him self, as he wanted to wrap them right around his blonde and hug him as they rode. He also shifted back in his seat a bit; he had visions of them crashing if Naruto felt any thing poking him back there.

Sasuke was staring wide eyed at every thing; they were on the main motor way with cars of all sorts zooming by them along with beautiful scenery. Sasuke had never been this far away from the apartment before, just going to see Naruto at his work felt strange enough, but this just gave him goose bumps, or was that the wind? He hadn't felt wind on his skin for a long time now, and he wanted to take his helmet off to let it flow through his hair and brush off of his face. The flies were a different story, but it was so tempting, yet some thing was convincing him more to keep it on. The blondes driving...

Naruto was cackling and standing up now and again as he shot between cars and over took to the other side of the road teasing the other cars with a death wish. Sasuke had pulled him back on his butt constantly, fearing that if the blonde stood too high he might get blown away or some thing.

-

Naruto turned off the engine and stretched back with his elbows; "Ah, I haven't ridden this baby in a while, boy that felt good, sure Teme-...Teme?" Sasuke was hunched over a bit, his shoulders up around his ear level. He jolted his hands off of Narutos waist; they had been clinging for dear life there for too long... too long... Naruto shrugged swung his leg carefully over the bike, walking a few feet forward and stretching some more; "The guys should be expecting us..." Sasuke's first thought to that was; `_And with you're insane driving they were expecting TWO people to arrive?!_` He glared at the blondes back ferociously through the vizier, grumbling about this white Honda and that blue Corvette and how close they came to getting revenged upon by a fucking huge truck.

Poor Sasuke had seen every body's faces of death glares and revenge especially that truck drivers, he was all like hunched over the wheel with a look of delight as he bumped into Naruto's back wheel. Sasuke was squeaking inwardly and back from side to side, fretting over this insane man and his insane blonde.

Sasuke fisted his hands tightly, oh so tightly; "I am not, letting him drive me _any _where_ ever_ again..."

"Hey Sasuke," Sasuke focused on the blonde lightly now as he took off his helmet. Only to reveal Sasuke's sight for vengeful eyes: Beautiful blue eyes that were bright and shining, hair that he just wanted to run his hands through sooo badly, cute whiskers! Sasuke smacked his inner perv, who complained; `_Hey! I didn't do any thing that time! I'm tied up remember?! GRRR!_ ` Sasuke then took his own helmet off after realising the blonde was actually moving his lips and sound was coming out; "What...?" Naruto huffed; "I saaaaid, that we should start going if we have _any_ hope of finding them, it gets pretty busy this time of day..."

Sasuke stared eyes wider than normal at this giant grey cube that had signs every where and big blue writing saying; 'Konoha Mall'.

-

Sasuke was staring and smirking as the blonde boy had a drinking race with the one called Kiba, and with ice cold Slushies as well, stupid boy.

The two had begun to squint now, turning pale, until Kiba shot back from his straw with his hand in the air; "AH, BRAIN FREEZE!" Naruto shot his hand up next, grinning; "ALRIGHT, I WIINNN-AAAOOOWW! BRAIN FREEZE!" As soon as his hand was above his head, it continued with his body as Naruto fell back wards with his chair, landing in a pile of plants. Sasuke kept on smirking, but he had a really annoying pain in the low of the back of his head.

All of these women wouldn't stop looking at him, staring at him, brushing past him and giggling... GOD IT WAS SO FUCKING ANNOYING! He was going to rip all of their hair out! Like he hadn't had enough of all those god damn _ghostly_ bitches buzzing around him when he was dead... he gets more of it when he's alive!

`_They can't arrest a man who never existed can they...?_ ` Sasuke marred his face with a light frown of thought as he questioned him self, inner Sasu of knowledge suddenly popped up from behind a big black wall with a lock on it; `_Well, technically you have existed before, and I wouldn't go making you self known now... and what are you planning any way?!_` Sasuke pushed Sasu of knowledge *S.O.K* aside when his pervert kicked in standing above all; `_He is thinking of ways to get rid of the female race so that we can be alone together with my Kitsune! Step aside and stay out of the way baldy!_ `

`_Baldy, where the hell did that come from??!!!_`

`_Don't think too much, else all you're hair falls out!_ `

`_Okay, you are nothing but a pervert, and I will have nothing to do with you any longer, I am locking you out, blocking you out, ignoring you. `_

`_You can't do that! _`

`_La- la- la- la- la, _`

`_Hey, I said you can't do that, we're the same person here!_ `

Sasuke's left eye twitched, he might need counselling.

Just then, he heard a loud squeal and his head snapped towards his right, near the huge entrance way of the shop, behind the two fountains and many palm trees, to see a group of hysterical girls. Crap.

Naruto leaned up out of the plants, looking a bit dazed; "Whoa, that was a really bad one..." He rolled off of his chair, stood up dusting his jeans off, then picked his chair up. Only to have him self knocked right back over when some body bumped into him from the back, leaving him to fall to the floor a bit harsher than the last time. Sasuke got no chance, and that was, _no chance,_ to even reach to the blonde, although he did twitch to move his arm to catch the falling blonde. Some thing pink and green, and yellow and purple blocked his view completely.

A sickly sweet cherry type voice sounded, trying to be seductive; "Oh my, I haven't seen you before, do you go to my collage?"

"Move out of the way mountain brain! Wow, you hair is amazing, what shampoo do you use, how do you stick it up like that?"

"Pfft, please, that is such lame sweet talk!"

"What would you know, you're forehead is so big he doesn't even pay attention to you're words and runs away!"

Sasuke stared straight ahead where the blonde had once graced his view, and thankfully the blonde's voice arouse from behind them; "Oh great..." It was more of a mumble, but he wasn't the one to be quiet about it. The two witches turned on him like a pack of pissed off bears; "What did you say loser?!" Sasuke's blood ran cold; `_What did they just call him...? _`

Naruto grinned sheepishly; "Hey Sakura- Chan, what're-..."

"Ug, don't call me that you looser, it's a disgrace and you're dirtying my name by doing so!"

Naruto twitched, his hand half way out when he pulled it back in; "Oh... yeah... right... sorry, I-... I forgot... So-..."

"What's you're name?"

"Do you like my shoes?"

"Wanna' get lunch with me?"

"We can go shopping and get you some clothes if you'd like, I am rich and all..."

"Not as rich as me!"

Sasuke gave the most horrific death glare to the two that he had naturally; "Fuck off, I don't even know you." They didn't stop, what were they...Masochists?!

Sasuke just had images of blood staining their `pretty` clothing...

Naruto seemed really hurt, these girls were getting on Sasuke's nerve, and he could see that they were having quite an effect on his friends, not to mention people were starting to stare. No, they were staring in the first place, because of Sasuke, now he had _more_ damn people attracted. He shifted his stool back while the two girls were busy bickering, and moved around the side of them; "Naruto, I think we should leave now; or at least get away from these two..." Sasuke got to say no more, since the blonde had taken him by the hand mind- less of his actions; "Shyeah, you're right, here, you gotten any new clothes yet have you,"

Sasuke lifted a brow and pulled at his clothes collar; "What's wrong with my clothes?" Naruto, now they were away from the café area, turned to face him with a grin; "You need more clothes than that, and you can't borrow any of mine, you're too big!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks folding his arms; "Beg pardon?" His glare made the blonde's arms stiffen and repeat him self more clearly; "Eh, I meant all of my clothes would be too short Teme! You know what I meant, stop scaring the children!"

`_Children, what childr-, _` His eyes shifted by them selves to his right to find a bunch of pre- school children staring up at him with their big eyes, god he hated children; "Wooow, look at his face!"

"Are you a crow mister?"

"How can you say that? He's pretty!"

"Are you a girl mister?"

"Now how could you ask _that_?!"

"Well he's not a crow and you called him pretty, that means he has to be a girl, my mum would like him though,"

"Oh, mine too!"

"Ah, my mummy is just over there!"

"MUMMY!"

"MUM!"

"MOM!!"

Sasuke sheathed and backed away, when the blonde took charge, crouching down in front of the kids with his index finger up in wisdom; "Hey kids, try not to bother adults, they have a lot of things to do, you're mum's have you're daddy's," Naruto grinned at the children, and they all blushed. Sasuke was very tempted to go and sit with them and stare at Naruto's dazzling smiles. Suddenly they all turned around and started shouting multiple things such as;

"Oh my gosh mummy, mummy come and see this man's smile!"

"He's so pretty just like the other boy!"

"Their both girls mummy can I have one!"

"Can I have an older brother?!"

Naruto stood up after Sasuke had dragged him up by the shoulders; "You just made things worse Baka!"

-

Naruto was walking behind Hinata holding her hand, in fact, they were all holding hands, except for Sasuke and Gaara who insisted walking at their sides. Hinata was second from the front, since Kiba was leading the way, so it went like this:

Kiba *forwardly and grinning*,

Hinata *Blushing and looking down*,

Naruto *looking around at shops and paying no heed, he didn't even know he was in a chain*,

Choji *busy with some thing or rather*,

Shikamaru *exasperatedly*,

Shino *who had no clue what was going on any way*,

Sasuke and Gaara, who were walking behind, were walking very similarly to each other. Gaara was rather silent, okay deathly silent, some how Sasuke felt like he was walking next to the suspicious father and Naruto was his boy friend; so, many people who have been in that predicament can understand his stiffness.

Naruto suddenly pointed over to his left with his right hand; "Oh! Look over there!" Sasuke felt like giggling at the tone of voice Naruto was using, and that urge was strong, but he refrained and snorted instead. Naruto was such a girl when it came to shopping, he gets excited, he points out shops... he has fun...

S.O.K *Sasu of knowledge* popped out and began: `_You are aloud to have fun, even at the most girliest of things, it's because he's with is friends he has a right to be hyper and-_...` S.I.P *Sasuke's inner pervert* cut in with a deep giggle of pleasure; `_If he was alone with me and Sasuke he would be having _a lot _more fun..._` S.O.K socked him over the back of his head; `_Wait for your turn!_`

`_There's no such thing's as turns!!!_` Sasuke rolled his eyes then had a vice grip his wrists, oh no wait it was just an excited Naruto; "Hey- hey Sasuke Teme I've found a shop for you!" Sasuke's eye twitched; "Stop calling me `Teme`." Naruto had half of his mind on some thing else when he replied; "Nah, it's like a nick name for you..."

-

Naruto picked up a white shirt that had black buttons on the front along with black wavy lines going down each side of the opening. He held it to Sasuke's front in front of the pile the poor ravenette was already holding; "Hmm, try this one on first actually..." Sasuke looked over the hanger that was practically choking him, and gagged; "It makes me look European." Naruto shrugged; "So?!" And shoved him into the first cubicle he found; "Just start with that shirt and the jeans near the very bottom..."

"The dark blue ones, the dark blue ones oooor, the dark blue ones?" Sarcasm flowed through Sasukes words and Naruto huffed; Fine, to be specific, the denim jeans with the dark blue rim around the top that are boot cut and the brown and black woven belt with the silver buckle and the lollipop symbol on it."

Sasuke looked at the symbol; `_That looks exactly like my-..._`

"Oh! Kiba says to... err, try this one on too." Naruto blushed as he stuck his hand through the curtain only to hear silence. There was a shuffle, which was Sasuke folding his arms and shifting stances, then a response; "That is practically pornographic." Naruto flushed red, thank god the ravenette couldn't see; "It's just a leather vest with the sleeves cut off and a very...- very- very low `V` chest and, oh for crying out loud just try it on, last if you like." He dropped it on the floor inside the cubicle and his hand disappeared with in 1/1000th of a second when Sasuke blinked.

He smirked as he slid his current top half of clothing off; "Baka..."

-

The first time he came out, he was wearing exactly what Naruto had described to him, and it complimented his figure too. He smirked as the blonde blushed, and put his hip out to the left, placing his hand on it loosely and staring right at Naruto, his head lowered before he cocked it up quickly, showing under his chin and the collar on the shirt.

If you were looking any where else at that moment, you would have seen most of the women drooling slightly.

He came out for the second time, this time it was a red T- shirt with black, dark blue and white striped just along his chest. It was long, but he had folded the front behind the pitch black belt with the skull buckle that held up lightly coloured blue jeans that has a gold flame coming from the bottom right ankle.

He had put on about... well, altogether, possibly about 21 odd outfits, probably more. Hinata had been counting, it was 60 not including the hats but including the times he had mixed the out fits.

And they bought all of them, Naruto had a lot of money on him and Sasuke, possibly even Gaara, were the only one(s) suspicious about how much he had. Naruto just kept on grinning through the entire thing, blushing all the time Sasuke came out the changing room sure, but grinning out of enjoyment all the same.

The blonde looked down at the paper bags in his hands and `hmm`-ed and looked back up and around the place; _`There are waaay too many bags for these clothes and junk, the stuff can just be bundled in together!_` He grinned and emptied the bags all into each other, ending up only carrying half as much as he had done before. Well, half the bag that he had had before. Poor Hinata had Kiba's and Gaara's _and_ Shino's bags all because they didn't want to be caught carrying shopping bags. They were teenage boys any way, the kind that caused trouble and claimed that it came to them, like hell they would be caught shopping!

Sasuke refused to hold any shopping bags, but Naruto managed to bribe him into holding a JJB Sports bag and a small WHSmith bag. He even managed to get Gaara holding a bag, but in this case it was a bag full of nothing but skull and cross bone arm warmers and all that Gothic Emo cool stuff that you can get from that girly shop called... Clair's. Only the thing's that Gaara liked.

-

They were sitting in a huge square in the shopping centre, and Naruto was off in a daze looking at the HUGE watering fountain in the middle. This was very boring, even though they were eating their food, he felt like they were just blending in. Minus the Gothic Gaara, giant Choji, constantly bored Shikamaru, Shy Hinata, Wild Naruto, Silent Shino and Smart, cool Sasuke with, him self, a bright, bubbling, loud, fun loving Blonde.

Talk about you're mixed breeds. They were the _last_ group of teenagers you would think to see hanging out together. Kiba was almost like a Jock, so hanging out with an Emo Goth and so on would have made others dizzy. Hinata was also the only girl there, and she was terribly shy, so people were surprised she was still alive with such a group of people. Sasuke would have seemed almost too cool for them, Shikamaru too bored to even sit next to them.

All that `groups` shit...

Naruto suddenly got up and walked right through the middle and sat on the edge of the water fountain, yelling back to Hinata; "YO HINATA- CHAN! TAKE A PICTURE OF US!!!" All of them looked at him like he was spinning in circles. There was nobody beside him, who?

He motioned with waves of his arms and hands for them all to come over; "C'MERE GUYS! PLLLEEEEEASE??!!!" Since nobody was moving, Sasuke gave a sigh and then smirked standing up and stretching slightly; "What ever Usuratonkachi." The ravenette placed his hands in his pockets, continuing to smirk as he waltzed over to the centre fountain. Gaara was up next, practically attached to the Uchihas back, and the rest followed in a line.

Shikamaru sighed and asked when they wandered over to Naruto; "How come Hinata has to take it? Shouldn't we all be in it?" Naruto paused, his small silver camera in his hand limply, before he smacked his hands flat on his face; "OH MY GOSH HINATA! I'M SOO SORRY! I'LL TAKE THE PICTURE IF YOU WANT?!" Hinata blushed at how loud Naruto was, and some how, when ever Naruto said things loudly like that, it just sounded totally perverted. Hinata shook her head; "O-oh no N- Naruto-kun! I'll take i- it! It's okay, f-fine!" Naruto pouted; "Oooooh, but, now I think about it I want all of us in the picture..."

He caught a glimpse of some one else he just so happened to know; "Ah! Iruka sensei! Take our picture!" Naruto practically jumped him and jammed the camera into his palm. Iruka thought he was being attacked and yelped, before he realised it was Naruto; "O-oh! Naruto, geez don't jump people like that, wait, what? A picture?" Naruto nodded eagerly, his eyes large and ever so cute; "Pleeeeeaase?"

Iruka sighed and rubbed the back of his head; "Eh, I don't have any thing else really, so, okay..." Naruto pumped his fist into the air and grinned, running back and standing next to Sasuke on the side of the fountain; "Yeah, just stand there Iruka sensei! Make sure you can get all of us in the picture!"

Iruka was about to take the picture when Naruto added; "And try and take it when there's not so many people in the way!" Iruka nodded at Naruto, his eye glued to the camera; "Okay, ready every body? Gaara, how about a smile?" Gaara stayed silent, his arms crossed and his neutral face as impassive as ever. Iruka went silent then said; "Um, okay then, that... that's fine, just fine..."

He snapped the picture and just before he did, Naruto swung his arms around Sasuke who was on his right, and Choji who was on his left, giving the most brilliant smile ever; "RAMEN!"

Sasuke smirked afterwards; `_Hnn, this looks like our first picture together... Naruto,_`

-

Author(me); Ack! I am so sorry it is... well late. I did start it last year and I know I haven't updated until this year, but I started it in the summer holidays, and when school was back on I was just so damn busy! Test, essay, homework, chores, clubs, damn it took up every thing!

But now its up so I hope you enjoyed it X3:


End file.
